Mutant Vigilantes
by TyrothDarkstorm
Summary: The Turtles encounter new mutants, with a mysterios origin. And one of them looks oddly familiar. Rated M for blood, violence and swearing. Please read and review. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone and welcome to my first fic. I'm rather new at writing these stories so bare with me, and please give constructive criticism on how to improve it. TMNT 2003 belongs to its legal owners, I only own my OC's.**

**Chapter One**

**New Faces, New Foes?**

Looking out over the city of New York in the thunderstorm, Raphael was not in a good mood this night. It was Thanksgivings and he and his brothers were on patrol, while Monalisa was back at the lair. April asked her to help with preparations for the dinner, and keeping Casey out of the kitchen.

He didn't like being away from her, and the bad weather wasn't helping. On top of that there were nobody he could went his frustration at, no Foot ninja, no Purple Dragons, not even a simple thief. Luckily Leonardo had decided to have the brothers split up for tonight's patrol, so Raphael didn't have to put up with Michelangelo and his jokes. As the time went by the rain stopped, so things were starting to look up.

As Raphael jumped across the rooftops he heard a scream.

"AAAH! HELP!"

He looked over the edge and saw a woman standing further down the street and someone running with a purse even further ahead. He couldn't get a good look at the perpetrator because of the distance but he knew what was going on.

"Purse-snatcher." Raphael thought "You picked the wrong night." He saw how the thief ran into an alley, and ran after over the roofs. After a few minutes he arrived at the alley and looked down to see two people talking, one of which had the purse.

Even though he couldn't hear what they said, he did get a decent look at them. Booth had trench coats, hats and some sort of gloves in green and red respectively. One of them was about the same size as April and had long brown hair hanging down the back, Raphael assumed that it was a woman.

She also had some kind of pipe-like object hanging on her back. The one that was holding the purse, however was the one that caught Raphael's attention, over two meters tall and with broad shoulders, he was quite sure that this one was a man. He also noticed that the large guy had a hump or something on his back.

After sizing up the two, he jumped down via the fire escapes and windows until he landed on the ground blocking of the exit to the street, confident that he could take on a pair of simple thieves. Confident and bored enough to ignore Leonardo's orders to call the others if something were to happen.

The pair turned towards the turtle as he landed, surprised but seemingly not shocked by Raphael's appearance, but as he couldn't see their faces due to the shadows of the hats, he wasn't certain but didn't care.

"Hand over the bag!" he snarled at the two. They looked at each other for a second then back at the turtle, not showing any sign of cooperating.

"You must be stupid to think I would give it to you." the large man said in a defiant tone. This pushed Raphael past his limit and he jumped at him, determined to take the big guy down fast. However, before the impact, the girl dashed in between and grabbed the turtle's left wrist and, using the momentum of the jump, threw him past her accomplice hitting his shell against a dumpster. In his head Raphael cursed his short temper, remembering how a similar thing happened during training just the other day.

To his surprise the two ran past him, further into the alley. He knew that it only led to an old basketball court with no other exit save for a manhole near the end of the alley.

"Now I got them" he said as he stood up and chased after them.

From across the street Michelangelo, who had just arrived, saw how Raphael ran after the two and picked up his shell cell, pressing a few buttons.

"Leo. Donnie. Three guesses what Raph has gotten himself into." he said with a slightly amused voice.

"Oh, I don't know. Trouble, perhaps?" answered Donatello.

"Give our brainy brother a cookie. That is the right answer!"

"Guys, focus." replied Leonardo with a determined tone getting short apologies from his younger brothers. "Mikey. Where are you and where is Raph?"

"He's heading to the old basketball court on West side, chasing some dudes. I'm on the other side of the street"

"Okay, follow him. Donnie and I are on our way"

Meanwhile, the twosome entered the court and soon after came the angry turtle. The court was consisted of two large wooden poles on opposite sides with nets. Apart from that there were lampposts in each of the four corners and a couple of trashcans near the entrance. It was surrounded by the building's walls towering some twenty meters, with no fire escapes or similar, just bare walls. Seeing as they had no other options, the large guy handed the purse to the girl who in turn placed it in one of the larger pockets on the coat.

"If you want a fight, you got one, turtle." he said as he turned towards Raphael while raising his fists.

"Bring it!" Raphael almost shouted as they charged each other and started fighting. Raphael was astonished by how fast the guy was, being able to dodge and block almost all of the turtle's punches and kicks. At the same time Raphael had to do the same as several attacks got very close to hitting him, judging by how hard it was to block those, in terms of force, he knew that this guy was very strong. He wanted to draw his sais but never got the chance, as he would get punched right in the face if he didn't keep up.

"Raph!"

Everyone looked at the alley to see three more turtles running towards them, each with some weapon of their own. Katanas, staff and nunchaku respectively.

Leonardo and Raphael exchanged looks for a split-second, after which the later did a back flip drawing his weapons and preparing to re-engage the twosome, this time together with his brothers.

"Okay. Raph, you and me take the big guy. Donnie, you and Mikey take the other one." Leonardo said to the turtles, all nodding in agreement. Seconds later they charged their targets with Donatello using his staff to do a pole jump towards the female, while Leonardo swung his swords at the larger male. Before either attack connected the two coated individuals jumped sideways and backwards respectively, toward each other in the center of the area with an impressive height of four meters, landing on their feet as if it was an ordinary jump.

"What the shell?!" exclaimed Michelangelo, which was what all of them was thinking.

"How could they do that?"

"No normal human can jump that high unaided." said Donatello.

"I'm not sure they're even human at all." Leonardo replied and turned his eyes at the strange duo.

"What **are** you?" he shouted to them.

"It seems that we've revealed to much. Should we make another attempt to escape?" the smaller of the two asked with a clearly female voice, confirming Raphael's assumption from when he first saw them.

"No, they would only chase us again. And they probably know the city better than us. I say that we fight them without these coats hindering us." the large man said without looking at her, keeping the turtles in view.

After a short moment she removed the pipe-like object from her back and quickly took of the coat and hat revealing her true identity, making the four turtles gasp in shock.

"What the shell?" Donatello said, "Monalisa?"

Raphael just stared at the humanoid lizard for several seconds before coming to his senses.

"That's not Mona!" he yelled. He knew his mate, and whoever that lizard was, she wasn't Monalisa. But the likeness was creepy to say the least.

She was a few inches taller and had a more intense green color on her scaly skin, with the exceptions of her tail, that was a very dark green, and her stomach that was yellow. The yellow part ran on the underside of the tail as well and the dark green ran over her back all the way up to the back of her neck. Her feet had two toes, similar to the turtles, and her hands had only four fingers unlike Monalisa who had five.

The hair, that was tied up in a high ponytail with a hair tie in the same red as Raphael's mask, had a more reddish brown color and was slightly curly giving it a more wild look. Some of the hair was shorter and hung over parts of her forehead.

The eyes had a grayish green color on the outer edge of her iris with the same intense green as her skin around the pupil, separating the two colors there was a wide brown area. They were nothing like Monalisa's blue eyes. Her face reminded of the turtle's own but without the beak.

She was wearing a pair of short red tights, a belt with a dagger strapped on either sides.

A tight red t-shirt with a wide turtleneck covered her upper body, but was short enough to leave a fifteen to twenty centimeters gap, showing her stomach and still covered her breasts, which indicated that she probably was human at some point. Protective leather pads were worn on elbows and knees, and she had slim leather armlets on her wrists. Leather wrappings extended down from right above her ankles, covering her heels but leaving the rest of her feet bare.

"It's a clone!" Michelangelo screamed terrified with his hands, still holding his nunchaku, towards his head. At any other time that statement, or any statement referring Sci-fi, would have earned him a slap in the back of his head by Raphael, but this time it actually seemed possible especially considering what the turtles had seen in the past and was seeing now.

Noticing their reactions, she hung her ''pipe'' on her back and drew her daggers before getting into a fighting stance. It looked like it had some form of martial arts as base mixed with standard fist fighting.

After letting out a light chuckle, her friend removed his coat and hat as well, giving the turtles another shock.

He too was an humanoid reptile like his female friend, but still looked radically different from her.

His scales had a more rough look to them making him look a bit like Leatherhead they met way back, however they colored red, a slightly darker red than Raphael's mask and the female's clothes.

The feet looked like those of a T-Rex with the heels of a human, having three toes each ending with a large black claw instead of a nail, he also had a tail with short spikes near the tip.

His hands had five fingers with thick, sharp, black nails, and his head resembled that of a komodo dragon, only with a shorter and more beak-like snout, sharp teeth showing as he grinned. Two growths resembling horns extended backwards from the left and right side of the back top of his head, with more smaller horns on the sides. The eyes were not human at all, the whites were golden and the irises bright red with vertically slit pupils. Bat-like wings unfolded from his back, explaining the hump Raphael saw earlier.

He was dressed in only a pair of black shorts or trunks with a belt and had a sword attached by a hilt to the belt on the left side. The handle of the sword allowed for using either one or two hands and the blade was about a meter long, twenty centimeters broad and an inch thick, giving it a medieval European look but was void of any kind of markings.

Using his right hand the "dragon-man" drew the sword, gave it a swing that whistled, indicating that it was sharp, and held it horizontal in front of him. Michelangelo gulped.

"This could get ugly." he thought as the real battle was about to begin.

**A bit longer than I thought it would be, but I'm rather pleased with how it turned out. In the next chapter the battle will continue and answers regarding the new strange reptiles will be given.**

**Note: The female is very similar to the Monalisa used by Bloodrayne666 in her fics (who will appear next chapter, with Bloodrayne666's permission), but was created for other use more than a month before I discovered this site or her fics. **


	2. Chapter 2

**In the last chapter, the turtles met two strange individuals. But are they friends or foes? **

**Who are they? And were did they come from?**

**TMNT 2003 does not belong to me.**

**Chapter 2**

**A Battle For Answers**

The four turtles looked in shock at the two reptilian mutants, no quite sure how to should handle the situation at hand. The air was thick with tension, as the six mutants was about to engage each other in battle.

Time seemed to stand still, as nobody moved a muscle for a full minute.

A bolt of lightning lit up the night sky, acting as a signal to begin the fight and the mutants charged.

Leo and Raph charged the dragon-man, while Donnie and Mikey went for the female lizard.

Leo's katanas clashed with the dragon's sword and sparks flew, while Raph tried to stab their opponent from the side but was interrupted by a tail swiping at him, forcing him to jump back. A mighty swing of the large sword came at Leo, who had to bend backwards to avoid it.

* * *

Mikey and Donnie approached the lizard reluctantly, as they weren't sure how to fight someone that looked so much like Monalisa, whom they saw as a sister.

Sensing their hesitation she asked: "Are you just gonna stand there or are you actually gonna attack me?" as she moved closer, daggers in front of her.

* * *

Raph lunged at the dragon, hoping to hit him in the ribs, but missed as the dragon jumped to the side and prepared to strike back. Seeing this, Leo quickly moved to intercept the two, jumping up to bring down both katanas on the large mutant in an overhead attack.

* * *

Donnie still hesitated but Mikey started to swing his nunchaku as he moved towards her, still reluctantly. Suddenly she dashed at him, forcing Mikey to counter attack, swinging his nunchaku at her arms. To both turtle's surprise she jumped, spinning to the side of Mikey and struck him on the shell with her tail, making him loose his balance and fall forwards.

* * *

A swarm of sparks flew when the katanas was parried by the dragon-man's sword. During a split-second, Leo stared the large mutant right in the nonhuman eyes. And he saw a lust for battle, burning stronger than anyone else the turtle had seen before, as the eyes almost glowed. But he also saw something else, deep beneath the battle-lust there was, not anger but compassion.

* * *

"Mikey! " Donnie called as he attempted to trip the lizard with his staff. She was however to fast and jumped over the staff and , to Donnie's shock, used her tail to grab hold of the staff. He wasn't prepared for the strength her tail possessed when he was thrown to the side by it. Mikey had gotten back on his feet and was about to charge her when she dashed him again. This time she delivered a kick in the stomach pushing him backwards into the wooden pole behind him. In a swift motion the lizard used her daggers to nail Mikey's nunchaku to the pole through the chains. She was about to punch him in the face when she caught something in the corner of her right eye. Ducking she saw that Donnie tried to stab her with his staff, she had do a couple of backflips to get out of reach, then she turned her left and ran toward the wall.

* * *

With a snarl Leo was pushed away, but landed safely on his feet and saw how his brother managed to deliver a powerful roundhouse kick to the chest.

To both brother's surprise the kick did little to nothing as the dragon stood in place. Raph knew that the dragon felt the impact even though it didn't leave a mark, for Raph it was like kicking a sandbag and his foot hurt a bit. Despite that, Raph managed to move away from their opponent before the tail hit him as the dragon spun round.

* * *

Not knowing what to expect, Donnie covered Mikey's back while said turtle recovered his nunchaku. The surprises wasn't over though, as both turtle's jaws practically fell to the ground when the girl ran straight up on the wall a good ten meters without effort, and then turned toward the turtles as she crouched, winking with a smile.

"What the shell **is **it with this night and surprises?" Mikey exclaimed. "Someone please pinch me, I must be having a nightmare!"

"Fascinating! She must be part gecko" Donnie said, completely ignoring Mikey's "request".

Giving of a slight giggle she turned gaze to the other battle and saw how the dragon was about to charge the turtle with blue mask and twin swords. Her eyes got a determined look and she reached her left hand to the pipe on her back and grabbed a staff-like object that unfolded to a bow, while using her tail to open a circular hole on top of the pipe and pulling out a pair of arrows with her right hand. She prepared to fire both arrows and took aim.

* * *

Leo watched as the dragon was charging towards him, and prepared to sidestep and slash the right side, planing to wear down his foe with "bug bites", little by little.

He was completely taken by surprise when his two katana were knocked out of his hands by two well placed arrows, hitting the swords simultaneously just above his hands with deadly accuracy.

Instinctively looking at the direction from which the arrows came, he felt a strong, scaly hand pick him up by his neck. The dragon had taken the opportunity to grab Leo, who was finding it hard but not impossible to breath. The sword was raised and pointed to the turtle's throat as he struggled to get free.

Seeing his brother in danger, Raph once again lunged at the large mutant, determined to save Leo.

"I'm not losing you again!" he thought as he remembered after nearly losing his brother a year ago.

He succeeded in stabbing one of his sais by the right collarbone, penetrating a good seven centimeters. The dragon flinched a little from the pain, dropping the swordarm and throwing the blue masked turtle into the red masked one, causing both of them to hit the ground shell first.

As Raph and Leo opened their eyes they saw the dragon towering over them with the sword pointed at them, while he removed the sai from his chest. To their horror, the wound quickly closed itself and there was not even a scar left. Not even Mona could heal that fast.

"Guys!" Seeing what happened Mikey began to run to his downed brothers, turning his back to the female mutant on the wall. She pulled out another arrow, this one had a silver colored cylindrical part with a flat end instead of a normal arrowhead. It whistled through the air as it was fired towards Mikey's back.

"Ghaahh!" The arrow hit his shell and let loose electricity through his body causing him to collapse on the ground unconscious.

"Mikey!" Donnie cried and was just about to run over to him, when a powerful kick hit his chest and knocked him on his shell. He saw the lizard girl standing near him with the bow drawn, armed with an arrow that had a red cylindrical head with a pointed tip.

Guessing that this one was dangerous he raised his hands and hoped for the best, as two of his brothers were at the mercy of the dragon-man and the third was out cold.

Donnie was told to go to the other two as the female mutant kept him in her sights. Once he sat down with them she lower her bow and went over to Mikey. She used the staff Donnie dropped when he got kicked to wake the turtle up.

"Ugh. Whoa. Earth to me. I had the strangest dream, dudes. We were fighting some clone and a dragon."

"Sorry to break it to you, but that did happen." the lizard answered. "And for your interest, you lost."

Mikey opened his eyes as he stood up and saw her, now with her bow aimed at him. He rubbed his head.

"Bummer."

After he was placed with his brothers, the girl walked over to the clothes they had used and dressed herself.

"Sure you can handle them?" she asked her large friend, with a tone that indicated she cared for him.

"I am. Be careful not to be seen, when you return the purse." he said in a similar tone.

"Wait, what? 'Return the purse'?" Raph said with an confused and angry voice. " You **stole** it! I saw you running into the alley with it!"

"No we didn't. We were already in the alley when the purse-snatcher ran in." said the lizard.

"Didn't take long to knock him down." the dragon continued. "He's probably still out cold in the dumpster."

"Then you showed up," the girl said pointing to Raph, "and demanded the purse. We thought that you were another thief."

"Then why did you try to run?" Raph asked, still angry.

"We didn't want to reveal what we are during a fight, so we tried to outrun you and hide. But, seeing how that went, we should probably have run the other way" the dragon answered. "It seems that we had the same goal: returning the purse, and we basically fought over who would get the honor of doing it. How's that for irony?" he said chuckling.

"Awkward Raph." Mikey said grinning. He was about to get slapped on the head, when Leo cut in.

"Cool it Raph. Who are you anyway?" he asked looking at the two.

"I'm called Tyroth," the dragon said "and she's called Sephie."

"Tyroth and Seffie?" Mikey asked aloud.

"It's pronounced Seffie, but I spell it with p h. Just so you know." Sephie said as she took out the purse from the pocket of her coat. The turtles looked at Tyroth, who shook his head and said "Don't ask..."

"Right... Well I'm Leonardo, or Leo for short. And these are my brothers. Donatello, or Donnie, Michelangelo, also known as Mikey, and you've already met Raphael, Raph. But, what happened to you?"

"Hold on, wasn't there someone else you mentioned during the fight? Mona or something?" Sephie asked.

"I think it would be easier to tell our story if all are in same place, saves time." Tyroth said to the turtles.

A minor discussion between Tyroth and the brothers started as Sephie ran to deliver the purse. Shortly after she came running back really fast.

"Guys, we got trouble! Our fight attracted the cops! We need to scram!" she said worried, dropping the purse on the way.

"To the sewers!" Leo said pointing at the manhole near the alley. They all hurried to grab their gear.

* * *

Later, in the sewers the turtles walked with Tyroth and Sephie in tow.

"Remind me why we are letting them tag along, Leo." Raph whispered.

"Because, regardless of what they are, humans will fear them. They're in the same boat as us.

And I'd rather have two powerful friends than enemies."

"But they attacked us!"

"They defended themselves, you attacked them first, remember?"

"Do you even know if we can trust them?"

"No. But I have a feeling that we can, if they trust us."

A few minutes later Leo halted them.

"If we are gonna bring you with us, i need you to promise that you won't attack us again" Leo said with a serious voice.

"You have my word of honor, one warrior to another." Tyroth answered in a calm voice. "Beside, you wouldn't be much of a challenge in your current state." he continued with a bit of sarcasm.

"One thought guys." Donnie said to his brothers. "What about Mona? We almost thought that Sephie was a clone. How do you think that she will react?" he asked. "Um, you aren't a clone, are you?" he said nervously to Sephie.

"Wow. Sounds like this Mona will get a real shock because of me. But no, I'm not a clone. If we had the right equipment you could just compare the DNA to confirm it."

"It just so happens that I have the needed equipment back in my lab. So it should be a piece of cake."

"Provided that Mona don't kill her first." Raph cut in.

"You'll have to make sure she don't." Leo replied.

"Dare I even ask what happened to her, to all of you, regarding this 'clone'-business?" Tyroth asked.

Before anyone had the chance to say anything, Mikey answered. To his brothers dismay.

"Well, you see dude. About a year ago, some freaky doctor captured Mona and experimented on her. Wanting to use her DNA to make some super strong ninja dudes for our enemy, the seriously bad Foot clan.

But we busted their plan."

"Way to go blabbermouth." Raph said annoyed.

"Hmm. I understand. That kind of ordeal would leave marks."

"Anyway, lets keep walking. We're almost there." Leo said, and the group set of.

**This chapter was even longer than the last one. There are still a few questions to be answered though, check the next chapter for more of those.**** Thanks for reading.**

**Note: Due to references to Bloodrayne666's fic 'A Warrior's Journey',**

**this story is turning into a non-canon of said author's fics. A fanfic of a fanfic. Weird.**


	3. Chapter 3

**After fighting the two mutants, Tyroth and Sephie, the turtles bring them with them down in the sewers. How will the gang back at the lair react to the new guests? And what past do they have?**

**I do not own TMNT, only my OC**

**Chapter 3**

**The Strangers Origin**

Back at the lair, the gang were starting to get restless as they waited for the turtles to come home, so they could eat. Casey was watching a movie, while April and master Splinter were talking about a soap they both followed. Mona had decided to train some with her warfans before dinner and was in the dojo. She wore the white t-shirt and dark green shorts she'd worn when helping April prepare dinner, so she wouldn't mess up her dark red dress she planed to wear.

Suddenly they heard the entrance to the lair open.

"Finally, they're back." Mona thought as she folded her fans and started walking to the entrance.

The others had done the same.

"My sons, what took you so.." the gray old rat started, but stopped mid-sentence when he saw his son's bruises and the two strangers behind them.

"What is the meaning of this!?" he asked sharply as he, April and Casey stared at the newcomers, mainly at Tyroth, due to his size and appearance.

Mona however was frozen with horror as she stared at Sephie. A few seconds later she lunged at her lookalike with the fans drawn and hatred in her eyes.

Raph managed to stop her by throwing his arms around his mate, struggling to keep his grip.

"Let me go!" she screamed as she tried to get free. "Those bastards! Why can't they leave me alone?! Is it not enough that they tried to use me to make them stronger, now they have the nerves to make a copy of me!"

"Calm down Mona. Please." Raph said. "They're not gonna hurt you. Or so they claim."

"You actually trust them?!"

"No I don't, but our fearless leader does. And if they try anything, I'll help you gut them."

The old rat looked at his oldest son. "Leonardo. Care to explain?"

Leo sighed as he introduced Tyroth and Sephie to his friends and vice versa. Sephie waved a little with a small smile, while Tyroth bowed to the old rat.

"Oh. I almost forgot." Donnie said. "I'll need that blood sample now, if you don't mind"

"Not at all. Maybe that will calm down everyone."

"What are you doing, Donnie?" Casey asked as the purple masked turtle headed for the medical room.

"A DNA comparison between Mona and Sephie. To prove her claims of not being a clone, modified or otherwise."

He came out of the room a moment later with a syringe, some alcohol, a rubber tube and a cottonball. As he prepared Sephie's right arm, Leo told the story of how they met. By the time he was done, Donnie had already set his computers to work on the sample.

Mona had calmed down enough for Raph to let her go. She kept a close eye on her 'twin' as Splinter walked closer to the two.

Splinter held his left hand on his chin and studied the two for a moment.

"Would you be so kind to tell us your story?" he asked in a gentle tone, but still cautious.

"Certainly." Tyroth said, he then turned to Sephie. "Shall I tell it, or do you want to?"

"You can do it, I'll cut in every now and then." She said.

Tyroth smiled "Just as usual. Anyway, I believe that you have food on the table, judging by the smell, and it would be a shame if it went bad. So how about that we tell you our story, while you eat?"

* * *

A few minutes later, the turtles and friends had begun eating, slowly as Tyroth started to talk.

"It stared about a year ago. I had just gotten a job at a video-game store and was one step closer to us being able to move out of my parents house. However, one day I overheard my boss talking with someone over the phone. I don't usually eavesdrop on people, but this conversation was... disturbing.

He was cheating people on money and sold games that he hired thugs to steal from other stores, just to name a few things. I called the police as soon as I could and he got arrested. Unfortunately it cost me my job and I didn't get any wage."

"That's when we decided to travel somewhere else to try our luck." Sephie cut in. "So we went to Chicago roughly a week later."

"Excuse me for interrupting." said April "But are you brother and sister? I can't really tell."

"No, we're a couple. I kinda moved in with Tyroth five years ago. It saved us a lot of money as I lived rather far from him and was unemployed as well. Tough times." Sephie answered. Tyroth nodded and continued.

"They got tougher. My old boss was actually working for a local crime lord called the 'Overlord'."

"I've heard of him. Didn't he disappear a few weeks ago?" Casey asked.

"Yes, that was our work. But that's another story. At the time I was considered a threat, probably because of my involvement in the arrest of my boss, so he sent an assassin after me, paranoia I guess. Luckily he wasn't very skilled and we managed to flee down through the sewers and into a natural cave, with only some flesh wounds from bullets shot at us. At that point he had lost his patience and decided to use a grenade. I used my body to shield Sephie from the explosion. It flung us further into the cave and caused part of it to collapse."

The gang looked at Tyroth with a mix of fear and shock over what had been said, even Mona.

"How bad were the injuries?" Donnie asked with a bit of hesitation.

"Sephie got of lightly with only a few cracked ribs, a broken left arm and a real headache, I on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. My left thighbone was broken in a few places, my right arm was crushed under the remains of what used to be the ceiling, I couldn't feel much on the right side of my face and had internal injuries, I'm pretty sure I was bleeding internally as well." Tyroth stoped and let Sephie continue.

"He lost conscious a few minutes later while I was trying to dig out his arm, not an easy task when you have a broken arm yourself, especially in the dark. Roughly ten minutes later, I hear voices further inside the cave, which actually was more of a tunnel. I saw people with flashlights and as they came closer I saw that they weren't human."

"Mutants?" Leo asked.

"Yep." She continued. "Humanoid shark, cheetah and wolf. Needless to say, I fainted. My brain just couldn't handle any more at that moment."

"Let me guess, when you woke up you looked like that?" Raph said, his words dipped in sarcasm.

"Actually no. I woke up the next day to find my arm and chest in bandages and all the scrapes as well. That's when I met Gramps."

"You met your grandfather?" Mikey asked with a very confused look on his face.

"Eh... no. It's a nickname for George, the oldest of the mutants. He's a humanoid turtle to, but unlike you he appears to be part Galapagos tortoise and has white fuzzy eyebrows and a rather long beard. Anyway, he gave me some fruit and a cup of herbal tea, and comforted me. He said that he would tell me more when my friend woke up as well, pointing to another bed where Tyroth lied, covered in bandages."

"Took about a week before I came to. After getting the explanation of how they found us and took care of us. I was given an old wheelchair so we could get a tour of Mutopia."

"Mutopia?" The turtles said at the same time, looking very skeptical and confused.

"We didn't name the place. A mutant mole from the seventies did." Sephie commented. "He said it sounded 'radical', or was it 'gnarly'? Now I remember, it was 'radically gnarly'."

"I don't know about that," Mikey said scratching the back of his head, "but it does roll of the tongue nicely."

"It is a sanctuary for outcasts and the abandoned, housed in a ruin very much like this one you're living in, but much larger." Tyroth continued as all looked at him with amazement "Everyone who had been taken care of by the mutants and chose to remain live there in peace. As of now there lives around twentyfive mutants there, surviving by fishing and the use of a large room with crystals that works like a greenhouse. They often went to the surface at night to salvage what Chicago's inhabitants threw away, like mattresses, furniture and even the odd computer."

"I didn't know that there were more ruins, apart from the one we found even deeper underground. Let alone a entire mutant village." said Donnie with a glimmer of curiosity in his eyes. "Remind me to tell you the story about the other ruin we found."

"After a while we arrived at the main attraction outside the ruin, the well."

"What's so special about a well?" Casey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The well was filled with the clearest water I've ever seen." Sephie took over. "Gramps said that drinking it could heal any physical injuries within seconds, but at the cost of one's human body. It is the source of our mutated forms."

"Did he make you drink it?" Mona asked, who had been quiet so far.

"Sort of." said Tyroth. "He didn't force us, only a few had been forced to drink it. And those were unconscious and dying, the well was the only way to save their lives. I was told that my internal injuries were worse than they feared, and that I didn't have much time left. They hadn't the equipment for the surgery needed to save me so the well was my only chance for survival. I hesitated."

"I had to reassure him that it was for the best and that I would always love him, no matter how he looked."

"You've always had a way of inspiring me." he said stroking Sephie's cheek with the outside of his hand.

"I was warned that while the transformation would be swift, it would also be very painful, and he was right. It felt like every cell of my body was pierced by red-hot, electrical needles, I have never felt anything like that. The mutation took only a few seconds but it seemed like it went on for hours."

"I was so shocked by it that I lost my balance and fell into the well. As you can see I swallowed some of the water and mutated too. It was not a pleasant experience. That will teach me not to stand too close to the edge."

"What was it in the water that caused the mutations?" Donnie asked highly curious.

"Nobody knows." Tyroth said. "Some think it is because of the crystals in the ruin, others that there is something in the rocks or some kind of radiation. There have even been theories that it might be magical. But one thing is certain, the wells powers don't stop there."

"What do you mean?" asked Leo.

"Aside from healing and mutating any one who drinks from it, it also permanently boosts our natural healing ability during the mutation."

"Yeah, we saw that during our fight." Raph commented.

"But Tyroth is an abnormality on that point, because of his dragon-part he heals much faster than anyone else." Sephie clarified.

"Speaking of which, Tyroth, how come you're part dragon in the first place?"

"I wish I knew, April. But that is also a mystery. For as long as Gramps has been in Mutopia, and he has lived a very long time, all mutants have been part animal, never part mythical being. There have been a few that were part bull and looked like minotaurs, though. My form might just be a strange coincidence." The look on his face told Splinter that the question troubled Tyroth more than he admitted. Nobody else noticed this however.

"Anyway" Tyroth continued "we took a couple of days to learn our new bodies, and I can't say that we are dissatisfied with them. Eventually we went to the surface, and would you believe our luck, when we found the assassin walking around in the alleys. We confronted him and gave him him a choice, either go to the police and confess or get beaten to a bloody pulp and then get dropped of with the police. A few days later, when he woke up, he confessed everything. That's when we learned that everyone thought that we were dead, killed in the explosion. Our old life was over so we started a new one, as crimefighters, and changed our names."

"Changed your names? So 'Tyroth' and 'Sephie' ain't your real names?" Mikey asked.

"Nope. We changed them to protect our families, in case anyone found out. Everyone in Mutopia have also changed their names after being mutated, symbolizing the start of a something new. It's kind of a tradition, even Gramps did it after he founded Mutopia." Sephie answered.

"How old is that gaffer anyway?" Casey asked and was about take a bite of a piece of bread, when he felt a slap on the back of his head.

"Casey!" April scolded him. Tyroth just smiled and shook his head at the two.

"If what he told us is true, he was somewhere in his eighties when he found the ruin and the well, one hundred and fifty years ago."

Tyroth's statement almost made some of the listeners choke on their food. Even Splinter was surprised over that the old mutant was over two hundred years.

"How can he be that old?" Leo said after clearing his throat.

"Well, he is part Galapagos tortoise, so he probably have a longer lifespan because of that, they can live well over hundred years. Some think that the well also prolongs lives, or at least slows down the aging process. But nobody's sure." Sephie said.

"Well, I think that sums up our origin, more or less." Tyroth continued. "We've made some enemies on the way, but also some friends among the humans. I think you know how it goes. We came here a few days ago after we heard some rumors about other mutants. That would be you I think."

"I have a question, if I may?" Splinter say in a soft tone. "Who taught you to fight? Seeing as you defeated my students, who are skilled ninja, I'm very interested to know where you trained."

"We're self-taught. Made it up as we went along. It makes us unpredictable in a fight." Sephie answered with a proud voice and a smile.

"What about your weapons?" Leo asked. "I doubt you just found them somewhere."

"They were gifts to us from a friend we made. Mister Sukiwara Haito had them made for us after Tyroth saved him from a mugger."

Hearing this, Donnie's face lit up, just like when kids just got what they wished for at Christmas.

"Sukiwara? **The** Sukiwara? Founder of Sukiwara Traditional Technologies in Japan?"

"I take it you know who that guy is, bro." Mikey said.

"He founded the most controversial tech-company ever, combining state of the art technology with teachings and methods of the past. Their equipment is the best there is. His company made your weapons?"

"Yep. My daggers and Tyroth's sword were apparently made in a similar way as the samurai swords of old, but with a more modern touch."

"Now, if there are no more questions at the moment, I'm very curious of your own past. If you wouldn't mind telling us that is."

Splinter nodded and told the tale of his and the turtles origin, about the ooze, Shredder and the attack on Hamato Yoshi years earlier, how they met April and Casey and how they took in Mona roughly eighteen months ago. However, Splinter left out the events that led to Mona's mutation.

While he told the story, Mona had her mind elsewhere. She still didn't trust the newcomers, but she felt a form of connection to Sephie.

"She never wanted to be a mutant, she was almost killed and her friends and family thinks she's dead, yet she have a new family and someone that loves her." she thought. "There are many things we have in common, and still, she is so different from me. But I can't shake the feeling that the Foot might have something to do with her, no matter what they've said. Oh Donnie, please hurry up with that test."

**Much of the past of Tyroth and Sephie has been revealed, and the story is just getting started. Next time we'll see how things go between Monalisa and Sephie. And more. See you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**After getting some answers about the past of Tyroth and Sephie, questions in Mona's mind begin to haunt her. What will happen when she is alone with Sephie?**

**I don't own TMNT.**

**Chapter 4**

**Confrontation**

Donnie walked over to the medical room, just having finished the dinner, to check the results while the others cleaned up the leftovers. After a few minutes he walked out with a paper in hand that he showed.

The test had confirmed that the only thing Mona and Sephie had in common, aside from being female, were that they both were part reptile and used to be human. They weren't even the same reptile, while Mona was part salamander and anole, Sephie was only part gecko. Donnie attempted to point out the physical differences between the two that one could see if one looked close enough, such as the scales, but neither Mona, Sephie, nor their mates would allow such an examination.

The results at least gave Mona some consolation, but she still couldn't shake the feeling of distrust towards Sephie.

As it was getting rather late, or early depending on how you look at it, April and Casey decided to head back home and said good bye to their friends. Master Splinter said that it was high time to go to bed for them as well, Tyroth and Sephie were offered to stay if they wanted and were given some blankets.

Sephie occupied the couch while Tyroth was content with sleeping next to it on the floor, both with their weapons close at hand as they were used to.

Mona didn't sleep very well, mostly because she was worried of what might happen between her and Sephie. She thought that she had been able to put the events with Arashi and Arden behind her, that she had recovered from that horrifying experience, but now she wasn't so sure. Mona feared that she might snap at Sephie, like Leonardo had snapped against Raphael a year earlier.

She knew she had no reason to, as Sephie was just like her in many ways, nearly getting killed by criminals, mutating against their will, their families believing that they are dead, finding a new home were they're accepted. Sure, Sephie hadn't been through all the ordeals that Mona had, but there were no real reason not to trust her, they told their story without trying to hide anything, aside from their old identities for the protection of their families.

As Mona pondered on it she came to realize, that she took pity on Sephie but also admired her strength. Did she envy Sephie? She didn't get an answer to her question as she fell asleep, exhausted from the nights events.

* * *

When Mona woke up early the next night, she got dressed and walked to the kitchen. The lair was quiet as everyone else was still asleep, as she took a glass and filled it with water. Once it was empty she placed it on the kitchen counter and was just about to turn when she heard a gentle female voice behind her.

"You're up early. Having trouble sleeping?"

Mona recognized the voice as Sephie's and turned around, but she didn't make eye contact. Feeling how the knot-like discomfort in her stomach intensified, she had no wish to talk but knew that it would be very rude not to answer.

"I could ask you the same thing." Mona replied.

"I'm a light sleeper, we both are, but Tyroth likes to sleep in."

"I sleep rather lightly as well." Mona said. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't completely true at the moment either.

Mona could feel that Sephie was scanning her with her eyes. Sephie then took a chair and sat down, looking at Mona with very caring eyes.

"Are you alright, Mona?"

"What? Of course. Why shouldn't I be?"

"Well, for starters, you did try to attack me at first. But considering what happened to you, with the experiments and the Foot, it's not surprising that I scared you." Mona looked at Sephie, how could she know? Splinter never spoke about that during the dinner.

"Mikey told us, gave us the short version." Sephie said, knowing what question Mona wanted to ask.

"He's never been known to be the quiet one." Mona smiled.

"Anyway, there is more to it than that incident, isn't it?" Sephie continued. "I don't want to pry, but I do want to know what happened to you. I can see that you're troubled and I want to help."

Mona felt how the knot tightened even more and she looked down.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I understand, but you may have to, for your own good. Something in your past is gnawing at you and I'm the reason for it surfacing. Why? It's not only because we look alike. Please let me help you."

Sephie was right, she was the reason that Mona felt like she did, but not in the way Sephie thought. And Mona knew that if she keep this inside herself, something terrible might happen one day.

"I was raped..." she said in a weak voice with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Sephie couldn't believe what she just heard. Mona was raped? Sephie shook with anger, but also great sadness.

"Three years ago, I was on my way back to my friends at the hostel after buying some food when I ran into members of the Purple Dragon gang. They captured me even though I fought back, then they beat, raped and abused me." Tears fell over Mona's cheeks as she continued.

"Once they were done with me, they covered me in reptile poison and dumped me in the sewers like I was trash! When I awoke, I looked like this, the poison had mixed with toxic waste and mutated me. I spent two years trying to survive one my own, stealing food and clothes and sleeping in an abandoned building, while I hunted for those that did this to me."

"Fucking bastards. How can anyone do such a thing and still be able to look themselves in the mirror?" Sephie said with tears in her eyes and her fists clenched. "I hope they got what they deserved."

"They did, they're all dead now, thanks to the turtles. But that's not what's bothering me, you are. You never showed any sign of that what happened to you bothered you, when you and Tyroth told us your story. I envy you because you were stronger than I was, that is what bothers me."

"Your wrong Mona." Sephie said in a soft but serious voice, and Mona turned her head toward her. "When I mutated, I was completely broken, despite what I said earlier. I ran into a empty room and cried in a corner. Tyroth comforted me by hugging me and saying 'Everything is gonna be alright', letting me cry on his chest, feeling his heart beat. For me." Sephie felled a few tears as she spoke.

Mona didn't know what to say.

"The reason that I seem strong after what happened, is because of Tyroth. He gave me the strength I needed to accept what had happened and move on, to find new strength of my own. You are much stronger than you give yourself credit for. Being raped, surviving on your own for two years, finding a new family and someone that loves you, takes a lot of strength. If anything, **I** should be envious of your strength, I wouldn't have survived what you went through."

Before Mona could say anything, Sephie had walked over to her and gave her a hug, whispering:

"I'm sorry, for everything."

"You're not angry? Even after all that's happened?"

"No. I could never be angry at a friend."

Those words was more than Mona could handle, she started to cry, digging her face into Sephie's shoulder. The uncomfortable feeling in Mona's stomach vanished as she cried, and was replaced by a feeling of relief and safety. The two stood, hugging each other for several minutes before Sephie let Mona go.

"Thank you, Sephie" Mona said, wiping away her tears.

"Anytime, Mona. If you ever need to talk, I'll listen."

"I know. I'd better go and freshen up, before the others wake up."

Sephie nodded as Mona walked out of the kitchen to the bathroom. After the bathroom door closed a voice came from outside the kitchen.

"I'm glad that she feels better."

Sephie looked out and saw Tyroth standing a few meters away.

"How much did you hear?" she asked.

"Everything." he said as Sephie noticed that his fingertips were covered in blood. He had clenched his fists so hard when he heard what happened Mona, that his nails had dug deep into the palms. She wasn't worried about the wounds, they had already healed. But Tyroth have never been one to become angry, not even during battle.

"Those lowlifes didn't deserve death." Tyroth said in a serious voice. "They deserved far worse. May their cursed souls burn for eternity." This scared Sephie, he had never acted like this before.

"How about some breakfast?" he asked as he walked over to the sink and washed his hands, like nothing had happened.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Mona was washing her face and felt much better than last day. Now she trusted Sephie, she felt safe around her. As she thought more about it, Sephie didn't really feel like a friend but more like an elder sister. A sister Mona never had, and never wanted to lose. A single tear rolled down her cheek, a tear of happiness.

**This is perhaps the most touching I've ever written. Stay tuned for more.**

**For those that want a more detailed backstory for Monalisa, please read Bloodrayne666's stories 'Fury within Her' and 'A Warrior's Journey'. Those are the ones I base Mona on.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter will mostly focus on my OC's and some of their skills and past experiences. It will also serve as a buildup for upcoming chapters, expect to see more of these.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**Chapter 5**

**First Day In The Lair**

Leonardo walked out of his room and stretched a bit, when he noticed the smell of something cooking. After jumping down to the groundfloor, his three brothers exited their own rooms, also smelling food in the making. But if they were all in the same place, who's cooking? Mona came out of the bathroom and saw the turtles walking towards the kitchen and followed. On their way they saw that neither Sephie nor Tyroth were sleeping in their 'beds'.

When they entered the kitchen, they saw something that stopped them dead in their tracks. Standing by the stove was Tyroth, wearing a yellow apron that was to small for him while stirring gently in a pot. He looked ridiculous and the five mutants were about to burst out laughing when he raised a finger to them.

"The first one to make fun of me wearing an apron, will make a deep impression in a frying pan."

Both Leo and Donnie quickly placed a hand over Mikey's mouth, who had already covered it with his own hands. Tyroth turned his attention back to the pot, and smiled mischievously. After a few minutes, Splinter walked in and saw the same thing, only raising an eyebrow before sitting down at the table.

Already on the table was fried potatoes on a large plate, soy-sauce, mustard and some bread. Tyroth placed the pot on the table so the others could help themselves to the stew he had made, it contained various vegetables, some turkey and ham, all leftovers from yesterday.

The gang was pleasantly surprised over how tasty the stew was.

"Didn't know you cooked." Donnie said before he took a mouthful.

"I took an evening course a few years back. Didn't have anything better to do at the time."

"Well, it's very good." Donnie continued. "Could you pass me the mustard, please?"

"Don't say that!" Sephie yelled, shocking their new friends. "Sorry about that. It's just that I've had a traumatizing experience with that phrase."

"How can you become traumatized by 'can you pass me the mustard, please?'?" Raph asked.

"It helps if you got a father and uncle that enjoys practical jokes and pranks. When I was eight, dad told me that if you said that phrase in the woods, the sasquatch would kidnap you, and I believed him. A week later we went for a long walk in the nearby forest, after a few hours we sat down to eat lunch. He said that very phrase he'd told me not to say, and a sasquatch ran up, grabbed my dad and dragged him deeper into the woods."

"No way! A sasquatch? Eh.. what's a 'sasquatch', Donnie?"

"Big Foot, Mikey."

"Well, it was actually my uncle in a suit, but it scared the hell out of me." Sephie continued.

"That was a most cruel joke to play on a child." Splinter commented.

"True, but I got back at them after I found out the truth. Still that phrase brings back some unpleasant memories."

"What did you do to them?" Mikey asked with anticipation.

"I'd rather not say. Let's just say that nobody that knew what I did to my dad and uncle, dared to pull a prank on me after that." she answered with an almost evil smile that made Mikey gulp and rethink any eventual pranks he wanted to pull.

Once breakfast was over and the dishes taken care of, Splinter, the turtles and Mona headed for the dojo for their daily exercises, their guests followed. Splinter paired Leo with Mikey, Donnie with Raph and Mona with himself for a session of sparring with weapons. Before the training started, Sephie asked a question.

"Excuse me, Splinter. Can I spar with Mona?" The four brothers were a little worried considering how Mona had reacted yesterday, but to their surprise she seemed to be a lot more open towards Sephie.

The old rat looked to Mona who nodded in agreement to her master.

"You may. It will be an enlightening experience to see you fight, young one." He then turned his gaze to Tyroth.

"Do you wish to spar as well?"

"No thanks. I'll just watch."

"Begin!" Splinter told his students. Leo kept Mikey on his toes with a series of stabs and swings while Mikey tried to disarm his brother, to no avail. Donnie was barley keeping Raph at a distance with his staff, as Raph's aggressive style was opposite to Donnie's style.

Mona used her unfolded fans to slash and attempt to disarm Sephie, occasionally folding them to block and stab, while Sephie herself used the daggers in a similar manner. Both kicked and swiped with their tails at each other every now and then, but while Mona's style was very gracious, Sephie's was more aggressive and unpredictable due to her feints, and yet it was clear that Mona was better of the two in close combat.

"Donatello, be more aggressive. Michelangelo, keep your focus. Raphael, beware the gaps in your defense." Splinter corrected his students as he and Tyroth watched from the side.

"Tell me," he started, "why do you not want to spar? From what Leonardo told me, you seem to enjoy fighting."

"I do like it, but I wouldn't be much of a sparring partner."

"What do you mean? You defeated my sons when you fought, and that is no small feat."

"The only reason that I beat them, were my instincts, when they kick in, my reflexes get a lot sharper as I'm filled with battle-lust. I can't control myself much other than to avoid killing my opponent unless I calm down, and if I do my fightingskills diminish. I haven't found a balance yet, so I avoid sparring because I'm either not good enough or I'm too dangerous."

"Hmm. Raphael has a similar problem, but it is because of his short temper and overall aggressive behavior. Have you tried meditation? It may help you to achieve the balance you seek."

"No I haven't. I'm not quite sure how you do it, but if you have some time to help me later, I'll give it a try."

Splinter nodded and focused his attention on his students and Sephie. Once the sparring was over they were given some time practice on their own at what they wanted. Mona decided to train some archery and fetched her Japanese bow and some arrows before heading over to the training area. Sephie saw the bow and got an idea.

"Hey, Mona. You're an archer as well, how about a friendly little competition?" The challenge got the attention of the other mutants as well.

"Sure, why not?" Mona answered.

After some minor preparations the two lizards stood facing one target each. Tyroth, Splinter and the turtles watched from the side. Mona drew her bow, holding her breath and concentrating, a few seconds later she released the arrow, hitting the bullseye spot on, earning praise from her family.

"Beat that if you can." she said to Sephie.

"Oh, I will, don't you worry." Sephie replied. She drew her bow and released the arrow very fast, not taking the time to aim carefully as Mona had. The arrow still hit the bullseye and before any one had the time to say anything, Sephie had already shot another arrow and drew her bow to shoot a third, the timeframe was less than five seconds. The two arrows hit on either side of the first one, all in the bullseye.

A unison 'wow' was all the turtles could say, while Mona and Splinter just looked with large eyes at the results.

"Well, I asked for it." Mona said smiling after regaining her composure.

"Most impressive. Despite not concentrating for long, you still hit the target with excellent precision." Splinter commented.

"Thank you. I'm a natural at shooting, started practicing when I was six. That skill earned me the nickname 'Little Miss Quickdraw' at summer camp when I was twelve."

"I can see why." Leo said.

"You haven't seen everything yet." Sephie said as she recovered her arrows. "Can I borrow your bow, Mona?"

"Huh? Why?"

"You'll see."

Curious, and a bit reluctant, Mona handed her bow to Sephie.

The gang were surprised when Sephie made a handstand so her back faced the targets, she tilted her body and head so she could see them. Using her left foot, she picked up Mona's bow with the toes, and drew an arrow with her right foot. Then she took her own bow in her right hand, using her tail to draw another arrow, now standing only on her left hand. Holding her breath, she adjusted the bows slightly before releasing the arrows. They flew through the air and hit the two targets, no bullseyes but quite close.

"Showoff." Tyroth said, while the others tried to fathom Sephie's skill.

"I know." Sephie giggled as she turned herself right side up. "There are advantages to have a tail. But I've never used that trick in combat, it's too difficult to pull of, so it's mostly for showing off."

"Still, it shows that you are an expert archer, capable of much." the old rat said.

"Is there anything else we should know about you?" Leo asked.

"Well, you've already seen that I can walk on walls, so I don't think so."

"Speaking of which." Donnie said "How do you do it?"

"I'm not sure actually. The same way as any gecko, I guess, it just feels natural now that I'm used to it, so I don't think much about it."

"How about you, big guy?" Raph said as he turned to Tyroth. "Got any surprises in store?"

"Does this count?" he asked as he took a shallow breath. When he exhaled, flames spewed forth a few meters. Tyroth was careful not to ignite anything or anyone.

"Uh... yeah it does." Raph answered nervously.

"Dudes, a word of advice. Stay clear when he sneezes." Mikey said.

"Guys, how about we go out on patrol early tonight? The change of air will do us good." Leo suggested to his brothers and Mona, who agreed.

"Want to tag along?" he asked Tyroth and Sephie.

"If you think you can keep up, that is." Raph smirked.

"Sure, I need to stretch a bit anyway." Tyroth said while Sephie nodded in agreement.

"Then let's grab our gear and meet at the exit." Leo continued. After a few minutes the seven mutants left the lair and headed through the sewers towards a manhole.

"Good luck, my children." Splinter said as they left, happy to see that his family had made new friends.

**Check in for future chapters, same site, some time, as the turtles meet some old foes.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**After being accepted as fellow crimefighters, Tyroth and Sephie was allowed to follow the gang on patrol. Stories will exchanged.**

**Warning! This chapter will contain horror. Read if you dare, you have been warned.**

**I own nothing but my OC's.**

**Chapter 6**

**Stories And Old Enemies**

After exiting the sewers through a manhole, the seven mutants climbed up the fire-escape of the twenty-storey building, except for Sephie who practically walked up the wall, to the roof and looked out over New York.

"It doesn't look that different from Chicago from up here." Sephie said as she gazed the city.

"Ah, New York. It's one shell of a town." Raph said before taking a deep breath.

"Then let's get moving." Tyroth urged his friends as he walked over to the edge, facing the rather empty street below. Then he jumped.

As his new friends terrified rushed over, not understanding what had just happened, Sephie just stood where she was. They were quite shocked that Tyroth actually flew, slowly flapping his wings like a large bird of prey as he turned in the air and headed back to the roof with the help of rising air currents. After he landed, the five ninja simultaneously asked:

"You can **fly**?"

"Of course. These wings aren't just for esthetically purposes, you know."

"Then why the shell didn't you tell us?!" Raph asked angrily.

"I thought that it was obvious. Guess I was wrong."

"You think? Dude, you almost gave me a heart-attack." Mikey said still rather shaken.

After taking some time to calm down the team took of, jumping from rooftop to rooftop while the turtles talked about some of their adventures, like when they fought Nano and their participation in the Battle Nexus. Mikey bragged loudly about being the champion, earning a whack on the back of his head from a very annoyed Raphael.

"Can't say that we've done as much as you guys." Sephie said. "Ever thought about writing a book about it all?"

"Not a bad idea." Donnie commented "But I think it's your turn to tell us about what you've done in Chicago. Anything that stand out."

"Well, aside from constantly beating up gangs and minor criminals, we spent quite some time fighting Overlord and his goons." Tyroth said.

"I remember 'Blockhead', one of Overlords bodyguards." Sephie cut in, "Don't know what his name was, so I gave him a fitting nickname."

"What was so special about him?" Mona asked, midjump.

"When he attacked us the first time, he did so by charging head first." Tyroth answered. "He must have been nearsighted, or just had a very lousy aim as he missed us and ran straight into a concrete wall, knocking himself out cold. We didn't even move."

"Sounds like he was almost as big a nut as Mikey" Raph commented.

"Hey!" Mikey complained.

"You haven't heard about Wally Mullowney yet. That guy really takes the cake." Sephie said.

"Oh. This I've gotta hear." Raph said, looking over to Tyroth.

"If Mikey is a nut, then Wally is a whole ton of nuts. We saw a surveillance video of him running into a bank holding up a pair of sticks yelling 'This is a stick-up!' and demanding money."

"Are you serious?" Leo asked

"Yep." Tyroth continued "First time we fought him, he was dressed in a pink apron with yellow rubber gloves and boots as well as a metal bucket on his head, armed with a broom and a spray-bottle, attempting to break into a shop. Some other times that are worth mentioning are when he was dressed as a large yellow chicken or when he tried to escape by surfing up a hill only to fall face first, always trying to commit crime as some sort of supervillain. The largest challenge was not to die laughing at his failed attempts."

Raph and the others laughed at the story.

"Was he never caught?" Donnie asked

"Al the time." Sephie answered. "He got sent to an asylum in a straitjacket outside of town every time. But a few days later, he'd escaped and showed up two weeks later with a new costume or concept and it started all over again."

"The guy's a real Houdini," Tyroth commented, "too bad he choose to try and be a villain. Would have made one hell of a show."

"Speaking of shows, look what's going on down there." Leo said as he stopped, pointing across the street. There was seven guys, around fifteen to eighteen years, sneaking around outside a jewelry-store. Their faces were concealed behind pieces of cloth and they were dressed in dark colors. Talking amongst each other the smaller of the group seemed very nervous.

"I wonder what they're saying." Mona thought out aloud.

"Maybe this will help." said Donnie as he pulled a spy-microphone from his bag and pointed it at the teens, after connecting it to a small speaker so all on the roof could hear.

"What's taking so long, Benny?" a redhead asked.

"Well, if I had proper lockpicks, it would go a lot faster." the shorthaired blond called Benny replied, "So unless you want to set of the alarm, you have to wait."

"Yeah, lay of will you, Louie." said one with long brown dreadlocks. "Keep your eyes open for any of them Purple Dragons. They don't like competition."

"Never mind them. You should be more worried about the demon!" the smallest in the group said with fear in his voice.

"Dammit Jeff, not this again. There are no such thing as demons. I don't know what you were smoking back in Chicago, that made you believe in demons and the shit." a large bald guy said, clearly annoyed. "You have been going on about it for weeks. Drop it!"

"Demon?" Mikey asked confused and like the others turned his eyes at Tyroth.

"What?"

"Do you know anything about this?" Leo asked.

"Let me think for a moment. Hmm. Yes, I do actually. A few months ago there was this punk who robbed a priest back in Chicago. The priest warned him that if he continued like that, the devil would claim his soul. As he ran out of the alley, he ran into me. I heard what they said so I couldn't resist saying 'I am here for you'. I swear you could hear his scream halfway across Lake Michigan."

"That must have scarred him." Mona said barely able to suppress a laugh. "You think it's the same guy?"

"Yeah, and that gives me an idea. Donnie, do you got any kind of smokebombs?"

"Uh. Sure, but what do you want that for?"

"You'll see." Tyroth answered with an almost evil smile, as Donnie gave him a pair of bombs. Then he silently soared over to the roof of the jewelery-store. Looking down at the criminal teens, he placed the smokebombs in his left hand while he drew his sword with his right. He jumped down using his wings to slow his decent, and when he was a few meters from the ground he threw the bombs were he was going to land. The bombs erupted in a large column of smoke, Tyroth blew fire into the smoke just before he landed with a thud, quickly but gently folding his wings in front of him before unfolding them again, dispersing the flame-mixed smoke.

Hearing a sound to the left of them, the teenagers focused their attention on the pillar of seemingly burning smoke when it was forced aside revealing a towering red figure with horns, wings, red eyes and a sword shouting at them with a dark, thundering voice.

"**I AM THE GOD OF HELLFIRE!**"

The air was filled with the horrified screams as the teenagers ran in any direction they could. The large bald one, Jeff and the redhead were the only ones not to run, as they had fainted from the terror. When the other four were out of earshot, the only sound that could be heard were that of the six mutants on top of a nearby building, laughing. Most of them were on their backs, or shells, laughing so hard that tears formed in their eyes, even the normally calm Leonardo. When Tyroth had managed to get up on the roof, they had started to calm down, if just barely.

"Dude! That was AWSOME!" Mikey said, still laughing. "I wish I had brought a camcorder."

However, unknown to the mutants, they had been discovered. Men dressed in black moved over the rooftops towards the seven friends, concealed by the shadows. Mere moments later they descended on the team, weapons drawn, surrounding them. The gang immediately spun around to face their opponents, drawing their own weapons.

"It would seem that my little trick gave us some unwanted attention."

"For the record," Leo said as his eyes scanned the surroundings, "it was worth it."

**Next time the gang will face these enemies. Three guesses who they are.**

**By the way, the horror was never meant for the reader, only for the characters.**

**Be seeing you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**After exchanging some stories in the last chapter, the team now faces armed men dressed in black and a battle is about to start.**

**Warning, this chapter will contain blood and death. You have been warned.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**Chapter 7**

**Hostile Greeting**

Leonardo's eyes swept over the rooftop as he stood with his brothers and friends, all with their weapons drawn, facing twenty to thirty men, dressed in black and gray, that had cornered the mutants. A red symbol adorned the chest of their cloths, a symbol the turtles knew well. The Foot. Most of the ninja were armed with katanas and some had bladed staffs, sais, kunais, kamas and chains.

"Acquaintances of yours?" Sephie asked.

"More like returning pests." Raph replied, gritting his teeth.

"Well, I did never get any combat-training today, so I might as well get some now." Tyroth said with a smile as his pupils narrowed and his muscles flexed. "Mind if I go first?" he asked Leo.

"Only if they attack us first, if so, be my guest."

Tyroth took a few steps forward so he was standing in front of his friends, waiting for the enemy to make their move. The Foot-ninja just stood, looking at the mutants, occasionally exchanging glances with each other. Swiftly two ninja armed with katanas dashed at Tyroth, planing to attack him high and low from his right and left. Thinking that someone with his size and mass would be too slow to put up any resistance, let alone dodge or block. They were very surprised when the large mutant spun around and hit them in their chests with his tail, sending them flying backwards. This was a signal to the other ninja, who moved to engage the mutants. The gang also moved against the ninja with Tyroth already halfway there, eyes filled with a lust for battle.

One ninja tried to stab Tyroth with a pair of sais, while two of his comrades, armed with a katana and a staff, followed behind. With a powerful left punch, the sai-wielding ninja was knocked into a wall, hitting the staff-wielding ninja on the way. Attempting an overhead slash the third ninja jumped at Tyroth, who countered with a rising diagonal slash from his own sword, cutting clean through the katana and decapitating the poor Foot-ninja in one fell swoop. He continued by breathing fire at the remaining ninja, who scatter to avoid the flames.

Using the distraction to his advantage, Leo knocked out two ninja with a well placed splitkick and disarmed a third by cutting his staff into pieces before punching him in the face. A fourth ninja wielding kamas engaged the blue-masked turtle forcing him to defensive actions. As the Foot-ninja was about to bring down the weapon on Leo, an arrow pierced his wrist, the pain making him drop his kama. Seeing an opening Leo, stabbed his opponent in the chest with his swords, killing the man. After he pulled out his swords, Leo threw a nod at Sephie as a 'thank you' for the assist. He proceeded to make a quick check if he had any injuries and found only a few shallow cuts on his arms, nothing that needed immediate attention. Looking over the battlefield he saw how his brothers and Mona fought of plenty of ninja.

* * *

Raph had just jabbed one of his sais in the side of one ninja and followed up with a right hook, flooring the guy and leaving him to bleed out. Three other ninja already lay on the roof, at least one of them were dead due to a cut throat.

Donnie succeeded in disarming a chain-wielding ninja by coiling up said chain on the tip of his staff and hitting its owner over the head with it, breaking the jaw, then tripping a few more before removing the chain to regain the balance in his staff.

Mikey was in the middle of a backflip, avoiding the swipe of a bladed staff, while at the same time striking the shins of nearby ninja with his nunchaku, shouting "Coming through!"

Several Foot-ninja had been shoot by Sephies arrows, a few of those were lethally wounded or dead. She was now locked in closecombat with a ninja armed with a katana. Thanks to one of her feints, she was able to get past the sword and deliver a hard kick to his groin, heel first. The ninja fell on his side holding his aching crotch with both hands, his mask showing the wet marks of tears. Leo grimaced and made a mental note not to mess with her. Ever.

Mona had been able to disarm several ninja by catching their weapons between the blades in her fans and followed up by kicking or cutting them down.

Seeing that everyone were doing fine, Leo was about to reenter the battle when he saw a pair of ninja flying through the air into the wall of the neighboring building with great force, leaving them unconscious. He knew what the cause for their unplanned flight was, or rather 'who' it was.

* * *

The battle was proceeding in the mutants favor as more than half of the Foot-ninja were either incapacitated or dead. Fighting a ninja with katana, Mona however made a fatal mistake. Sidestepping to avoid a slash from the sword, she accidentally stepped on a staff laying on the floor and lost her balance, giving her opponent an opening. Receiving a kick to her stomach she fell on her back, knocking the air out of her making her drop her weapons. Looking up she saw the ninja ready to sink his katana into her chest, her eyes widened in fear.

"MONA!" Raphael cried as he saw what happened, trying to cut his way through the ninja in front of him, not knowing if he would make it in time. Panic forming within him.

As the blade made its way to Mona's chest, she instinctively closed her eyes. She heard the sound of sharp metal meeting flesh, she felt how warm blood splattered on her face. Hearing the sound of a sword dropping to the concrete floor, she opened her eyes to see that she was unharmed. Looking up she saw what fate had befallen her would be executioner.

Somehow Tyroth had been able to run up behind the ninja and skewered him with the large sword. The blade had entered the man in the lower back and exited through the throat, cutting straight through the spine. Blood dripped as the limp body hung on the sword half a meter above the floor.

Swiftly removing the body from the sword, Tyroth extended a hand to help Mona back on her feet.

"Thanks. If it hadn't been for you, I... Look out!" Mona said as the tip of a bladed staff impaled Tyroth's left side, making him yell out in pain before instinctively snapping the staff in two with a chop of his left hand. He turned his glare at the now unarmed ninja, who was about to make a tactical retreat when a nunchaku hit him in the back of his head, making everything go black.

"Donnie! He needs help!" Mona cried, remembering how Leo almost died from a similar wound, hoping that Donnie could save their new friend. She tried to stop Tyroth from pulling out the blade as Donnie made his way to them, but she wasn't strong enough. To their shock the wound had already begun to heal and was closing itself remarkably fast, even faster than Leo's injury and he was given an injection of healing serum, made from Mona's DNA, directly in the wound. It took only a few seconds before the only sign of injury was the bloodstain.

* * *

The battle was over, at least one third of the Foot-ninja were dead or dying, the rest were unconscious. Aside from a few bruises, scratches and small cuts, the mutants were relatively unharmed.

"We'd better get moving before anyone comes and investigates." Leo said wiping his swords on the clothes of one of the ninja.

"What about this mess, Leo?" Donnie gestured to the battlefield.

"We don't have time to clean it up. The Foot will have to handle it on their own."

Sephie was about to protest when she heard the sound of sirens coming from the northern street. The seven mutants collected their things and started jumping across the rooftops.

Watching them from afar, however, was a shadowy figure with a malevolent smile.

"It would seem that my mutant adversaries have found themselves some allies. They will need all the help they can get to survive what I have planed for them."

**A close call for Mona and a mysterious character with a grudge. Perfect place for a cliffhanger.**

**Next time, a bit more character development and a foreshadowing event.**


	8. Chapter 8

**After a battle with the Foot, our heroes are on their way back to the lair. And Tyroth will make a kind of discovery about himself.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**Chapter 8**

**Understanding The Mind**

The gang made their way down into the sewers and back to the lair. They didn't speak much on the way, aside from Raphael who walked over to Tyroth.

"Hey, Tyroth." he said in a rather low voice, gaining Tyroth's attention. "I just wanted... that is... you know." Raph took a deep breath and spoke up. "Thanks for saving Mona's life."

Tyroth smiled. "No problem. I know that she means a lot to you, I have the same feelings for Sephie so I understand your concern for her."

"Still, thank you. I owe you one."

* * *

"Something bothering you guys?" Sephie asked Mona, Donnie and Mikey as she saw that they were pondering something, though she guessed that she knew what it was.

"Nothing important." Mona replied "Just trying to process what I've seen today."

"You mean Tyroth's healing ability, right?"

"Yes. I know that you told us that he healed very fast and both Leo and Raph said the same. But I still can't wrap my head around how fast it actually was."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it, take it from me. I was terrified when he got shot the first time, in the stomach. The wound just pushed out the bullet and closed itself. I still don't like when he gets injured though." Sephie said, then she turned to Donnie. "What about you, any worries?"

"Not so much. I'm just curious to if there is something special in his body that allow him to heal that fast. Maybe I could get a blood sample from him to study."

"Maybe. If you ask nicely." Sephie looked over to Mikey "Your turn. What's going on in your head?"

"Oh, nothing." he said, not realizing that he basically said that his head was empty, causing Donnie and Mona to giggle while Sephie just smiled at the rather gullible turtle. Mikey raised an eyebrow. "Wonder if we have any pizza in the freezer."

* * *

Master Splinter walked over to the entrance to meet the young mutants as they returned from their patrol. When he saw the cuts and bruises on his four sons, he shook his head and sighed.

"Two nights in a row? You have to be more careful, my sons."

"Sorry, master Splinter." Leo said. "We were attacked by the Foot, but we defeated them."

"I'll make sure our wounds are treated, master Splinter." Donnie assured the old rat "Mona, could you help me with my wounds?"

"Sure."

"And you are not getting away this time, Leo." the purple-masked turtle said, pointing at his oldest brother. "You're first."

"That... really isn't necessary, Donnie." Leo said, backing away slowly.

"Oh yes it is. Every time it's the same, you always sneak off before I'm done with you." Donnie said rather annoyed "But not this time. You will stay in the medical room until I say that you can leave, even if I have to have Tyroth hold you down."

"Face it Fearless, you might as well do as he says." Raph chuckled, while Leo sighed and accepted his fate in the matter. As he was led by Donnie, the purple-masked turtle turned to the large dragon.

"Do you think I could get a blood sample from you later? I'd love to examine it and see what gives you that impressive healing power of yours."

"Why not, I've been wondering that myself. I'll stop by later, say one hour from now."

Donnie nodded and continued to lead his older brother to the medical room, while the other turtles went about their business, waiting for their turn. Mona and Sephie, who both had good healing abilities, didn't need treatment, so they walked over to the kitchen to get something to drink before washing up. Tyroth however, decided to talk to Splinter.

"Excuse me Splinter, but do you have time to teach me about meditation, as we discussed earlier?"

"Certainly, young Tyroth." the old rat smiled, "Follow me."

Tyroth was led into a large room that was decorated with Japanese flooring, screens, pictures and some plants. There were candles on small pedestals and a small table with incenses, the entire room had a very calming atmosphere.

"Please, sit down." Splinter motioned towards one of several small mattresses, Tyroth sat down on his knees and Splinter sat opposite of him with his legs crossed.

"In order to find balance, you must first find an inner peace. Once you achieved that you need to use that peace to gain control in battle, but we will get to that later. For now, let us focus on your inner peace. Close your eyes, relax and try to think of something that make you feel at peace, it can be a memory or a dream you have. Let it come to you, do not force it."

Doing as he was instructed, Tyroth closed his eyes and started searching after his peace, a task that was difficult not to force at the beginning. Taking a deep breath, Tyroth stopped trying after a few minutes and just let it happen.

* * *

In his mind he saw a summer night last year, he and Sephie had gone exploring the caves under Chicago and ended up on one of the islands in Lake Michigan. It was uninhabited with a small forest and a lone oak on a hill close to the eastern beach. Deciding that they could do with a break they sat down under the oak, Tyroth with his back at the tree trunk and Sephie against his chest with his right arm around her. They sat there for several minutes, gazing at the starry sky. Feeling that Sephie was getting a bit cold, Tyroth covered her with his right wing using it as a blanket. Sephie snuggled up closer to her love and kissed him.

As they kissed, the sun had started to rise, coloring the sky red and yellow with a purple area separating the warm morning sky from the dark blue, starry night sky, all being reflected in the mirror like water. For a moment it seemed like time stood still.

Tyroth smiled at the memory and felt truly at peace. Splinter could see that things were going well for the young mutant and chose to let him remain in whichever peaceful thoughts he had found.

In Tyroth's mind, he continued to enjoy the memory. As he reluctantly started to wake up from the pleasant memory, he felt something that wasn't part of the memory. Something that felt like a presence of some sort. Curious, Tyroth left his memory in search of the presence. The memory faded as he mentally moved towards what he believed was source.

He arrived in a large darkly colored space, with a rainbow colored sphere behind him. Guessing that the sphere was his conscious, he assumed that the dark area was his subconscious.

Looking around he spotted what looked like a red star, as he moved toward it the feeling of the presence grew. Arriving at the 'star' he saw that it was smaller than a basketball and pulsated almost like a heart pumped. Tyroth slowly reached for the small sphere, careful in case it would be dangerous. As his hands touched it, he could feel the presence much clearer, it felt strangely familiar yet still very alien in nature. He studied it for a few minutes before deciding to head back to his consciousness and wake up.

* * *

When he opened his eyes he saw the entire gang standing around him with worried looks on their faces. Sephie immediately threw her arms around him when she saw that he was awake.

"Thank goodness that you're okay!"

"Eh... Did I miss something?"

"Tyroth." Leo started "You've been completely unresponsive for almost two hours."

"What!? That can't be. It can't have been more than, what, fifteen minutes."

"Leonardo is right." Splinter said "We have been trying to wake you for over an hour. I have never seen anyone fall into such a deep state of meditation unknowingly. What happened?"

Tyroth told them everything but the details of his memory, when he was done, Splinter spoke.

"Most unusual. If it truly was your subconscious you experienced, then you may have far greater potential on a spiritual level than even I do. At the very least you have, as the younger generation would say, a knack for meditation."

"All I know is that it was strange, and that I feel a bit stiff. I think that I'll head over to your dojo for some solo-training so I can stretch, if you don't mind of course."

Splinter nodded in response, but before Tyroth could leave the room, Donnie stopped him.

"Wait, could I get that blood sample first?"

"Oh, I completely forgot about that. Sure, let's get it over with."

* * *

The procedure took only a few minutes and when it was done, Tyroth walked over to the dojo, sword in hand, while Donnie started his computers and set them to work on the sample. He walked out and joined the others at the entrance to the dojo as they watched Tyroth train.

Swinging his sword, changing between right and left handed use as well as using both, he alternated with kicks, punches and tailswipes. His style almost screamed brute force but was still executed with surprising speed and precision. But there was something off with his style.

"Is it just me or does he seem slower than before?" Mona asked, as she remembered how easily he defeated the Foot-ninja earlier.

"No you're right, babe." Raph said "I've seen him fight a few times now, shell I've even fought with him, and he was a lot quicker. Right now I could take him on solo."

"What do you think the reason is? It can't be fatigue, he got quite a good rest during master Splinter's meditation exercise. Come to think about it, he didn't spar with us before." said Leo. "Sephie, do you know anything about this?"

Sephie looked at the mutant she loved and sighed.

"You might as well know. Tyroth has some control-issues, see it as battle instincts that help him during battle. They allow him to move and react faster, a lot faster, but he's more like an animal, having very little control. Right now you see him as he would fight without those instincts, completely in control."

"That is the reason that he asked for my help." Splinter interrupted "And why I decided to teach him meditation, in order to gain control over his instincts."

The mutants looked at their large friend, even though they had hardly known him for twenty-four hours, they had learned that he truly was a powerful ally and a good friend that was ready to sacrifice himself to save those in need. But despite his strength, there was one foe that still had the advantage over him, and it was truly a beast within.

**I hope that gives you all a bit of insight to Tyroth, as well as a want to learn more of him. **

**Next time, the secret of his healing is revealed. Please read and review. Good day.**


	9. Chapter 9

**In the last chapter, Tyroth explored his mind and found what seemed to be hi subconscious. Now, Donnie is attempting uncover the secret of Tyroth's healing power.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**Chapter 9**

**Secrets Of The Blood**

An hour had passed since Tyroth started train in the dojo, and after hearing about his control-issues the gang were worried for his sake. Seeing as they could nothing to help him at the moment, they decided to do something else.

Mikey had hogged the sofa and had started the TV, while Leo sat down in one of the chairs reading a book on feudal Japan. Splinter had walked over to his room for some meditation of his own and Donnie was back in his lab, doing various kinds of tests on Tyroth's blood. Raph was able to get Mikey to surrender part of the sofa to him and Mona, who now sat close together. Sephie was playing with Mikey's cat, Klunk, using a strand of her own hair, the cat had immediately taken a shine to the new mutant.

Tyroth interrupted his training when he felt a familiar feeling from his stomach, signaling that he was hungry. Walking over to the kitchen he decided to first check in with Donnie to see how the test was coming along.

Looking into the lab he saw the purple-masked turtle working on one of several computers, the lab itself was filled with all kinds of machines and gadgets.

"Nice lab you got here." he said as he looked around. Donnie turned his head from the monitor.

"Thanks. It works quite well, if I may say so, but I wouldn't mind upgrading it."

"You sound just like our own computer genius back in Mutopia, calls himself Hacker. A fitting name considering that he's probably the worlds best hackers."

"Really? Well you haven't seen me in action yet, not to brag or anything."

"Don't get me wrong Donnie, I have no doubt that you're good. But he has an unfair advantage."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"He's part spider, so he has six arms with four fingers on each hand as well as eight eyes. And on top of that he is, what was it called again, ambidextrous. Which means that he can use all of his hands independently."

"Uh... yeah, I guess that gives him an advantage. I would like to meet him some day and discuss tech, one 'geek' to another. That would be interesting."

A beep from the computer made both mutants look at the screen.

"Speaking of interesting." Donnie said "The tests are done. Could you go and get the others while I check the results? I'm guessing they might want to know as well."

* * *

A few minutes later, all mutants were gathered in the lab, curious to Donnie's discovery. He was very excited about it and it showed.

"Allow me to show you the secret behind Tyroth's amazing healing abilities." Donnie said gesturing to a large screen as an image appeared. The image consisted of several red and white blood-cells as well as a large number of smaller dark red cells.

"What we are looking at here is Tyroth's blood-cells, just like us he has red and white ones, but it is the darker ones that are interesting. They aren't blood-cells at all, they are in fact some sort of stem cells."

"Stem cells? There has been a lot on the news about research into that. Can't they be used to grow organs or something?" Monalisa asked.

"Correct. They are basically what forms the body of a fetus, and grows into all other cells, regardless of if it is braincells or muscle-cells. At least that is what happens with normal stem cells, the ones in Tyroth are more like stem cells on steroids. Somehow they seek out injuries, at said injury they multiply and undergoes a metamorphosis into whatever kind of cell that is needed. And that process takes almost no time at all."

"But where do they come from?" Leo asked "Is it because of the well?"

"That was my first thought. But when I checked Sephie's sample, I didn't find any. My guess is that they are a normal part of his dragon biology. And that's not all."

"There's more?" Mikey asked, not quite understanding everything.

"They react on adrenaline like you react to caffeine, Mikey."

"That can't be good." Raph said, shooting a glance at his youngest brother.

"Actually, it is very good, for Tyroth at least. When the cells go into, let's call it 'hyper mode', they are far more effective in terms of healing. So during battle when large amounts of adrenaline is released, his body heals itself more than twice as fast as when he is relaxing. And all of this works together with the normal healing ability that we all have. However, I think that there is a limit to how much he can heal, as the stem cells must be produced somewhere. If too many are used in a short time, his body won't heal as fast until more have been produced, and that probably takes a lot of energy too, that's my theory at least."

"No wonder that I'm extra hungry if I get hurt in a fight." said Tyroth as he looked at the image. "Speaking of which, I was on my way to grab something to eat."

"Now that sounds like a good idea." Mikey said.

Tyroth and Mikey walked out of the lab with Sephie following close by. Still in the lab, Leo asked a very serious question.

"What do you think would happen if the Foot or someone else got hold of **his** DNA?"

"They would probably try recreate what Dr Arden started with Mona's DNA," Donnie answered, fearing the possibility, "and considering that they were able to amplify it, if they do the same to Tyroth's DNA, we're doomed." Raph gulped at the statement and Mona shuddered at the thought, they did not want to go through that again.

"Then it would be best if they are kept safe. It would be very devastating if any of our enemies gained his power, or discovered the secret behind their mutations." said the old rat. "I think that they would be safer if they stay here, at least until they know how to defend themselves against our enemies."

* * *

In the throne room of the Foot Headquarters, a man dressed in black with slick, black hair tied up in a ponytail stood before the ornate throne, looking over the twelve Foot-ninja protecting him. Across the room stood a figure in a dark cloak, the individual was guarded by two men completely clad in slim steel armor with red visors and the numbers one and two engraved on the left side of their chests respectively.

Between the two groups lay four dead Foot-ninja, with smoking holes the size of golf balls in their chests, the insides of the wounds scorched.

"Now, that isn't the way to greet your future business partner, mister Izo Arashi." said the hooded man with a hazy voice.

"Business partner?!" Arashi answered angrily "You invade my headquarter, kill my men and dare to assume that you are to be my 'business partner'?!"

"If you are finished with your tantrum, mister Izo, allow me to present my proposition to you. It has come to my attention that your organization are in constant conflict with a group of mutant turtles as well as a mutant lizard. So far you have only been close to terminate them once and failed."

Arashi boiled with anger at the mention of his failed attempt, his hand rubbed the scar on his shoulder he had obtained during the battle. At the time he took some pride in that at least one of the turtles would be eliminated, but just weeks later his scouts reported that all mutants lived and was in good health.

"How do you know this?!"

"I know how to know. Information is a resource, and unfortunately it is the only resource that I still have, but I digress. My offer is that I gain access to your facilities and resources so that I can rebuild what I have lost and remove a few obstacles, in return I will allow you to make use of my equipment to solve your mutant problem. And you have seen what they can do." the hooded man gestured to his guards with a badly charred hand.

The offer sounded preposterous, yet tempting. Arashi had seen how easily his ninja were killed at the hands of the intruders. He had to be sure that the hooded man wouldn't betray him if he accepted the offer.

"How do I know that you will keep your end of the bargain? You may double-cross me when you have what you want."

"And ruin any possible cooperation in the future? No, mister Izo, I hope that when our business is done, we may join forces to expand our influence. And after seeing that your enemies have gotten new allies, who overpowered your ninja earlier tonight, an alliance of your own will tip the scales in your favor"

Arashi thought about it for quite some time. He hated the turtles with his very essence, and the future plans sounded rather appealing. After a while he came to the conclusion that the advantages outweighed the risks.

"Then it would seem that we have a deal. What is your name, 'partner'?"

The hooded man removed the hood to reveal a face, as badly charred as his hand, with a metal plate covering his left side and several tubes filled with red liquid, running up from his chest into the head. He had an evil smile.

"You may call me Overlord."

**A new enemy has appeared, how will this affect the turtles. Read on to find out.**

**I'm hoping that you understood what I wrote on Tyroth's healing ability.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last time, we uncovered the secret of Tyroth's healing ability, and a new enemy made his appearance.**

**This is one of the longer chapters, as I could not find a good spot to end it on. I hope that you like it.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**Chapter 10**

**Vision And A Visitor From The Past**

"So we have to stay here?" asked Sephie after Splinter had explained the current situation.

"It's just temporary, but it's for your own good." Leo clarified.

"We understand Leo, but we had planed to return to Mutopia." said Tyroth "Not that we would mind staying longer. Just have to find a way to contact them and explain our current situation."

"I think I can help you with that." Donnie said "Didn't you have your own computer center? Shouldn't be any trouble to establish some form of communication with them, depending on what kind of protection they use."

"That might work, maybe even as an option for long term communication." said Tyroth.

"I hope that we don't have to stay in the lair all the time or I'll start walking on the walls, eh.. so to speak."

"Don't worry, Sephie. You can go topside as long as at least one of us goes with you." said Leo "Maybe you should get your own shell-cells, just to be on the safe side. Do we have any spare, Donnie?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course we have spares. They don't last very long, especially not in the hands of Mikey or Raph. I'll take care of it, don't you worry, Leo."

Not before long had both Tyroth and Sephie been given a shell-cell each, and spent some time trying to figure them out. Donnie could have showed them, but he was busy with working out a safe way to communicate with Mutopia. He wanted to make sure that no one accidentally found out about the mutants, after brainstorming for a while he got an idea.

If they only communicated by sound, like a telephone, then you could not see who's talking, so it wouldn't be a total disaster if their conversations were discovered as long as they didn't speak about sensitive subjects. Then the only problem was to make sure that they weren't discovered, maybe some sort of firewall and a program to counter attempts at tracing their conversation.

His mind so worked hard to solve the issue, that Donnie wouldn't have gotten any sleep if Leo and Raph hadn't dragged him out of the lab.

Seeing this, Splinter chuckled and said that it probably was a good idea for them all to get some sleep, considering the eventful night. He offered the guest room to Tyroth and Sephie so they wouldn't have to sleep on the couch or floor. They didn't mind that they had to share one bed, they were used to it as they had done since Sephie 'moved in' with Tyroth five years earlier.

* * *

The day passed quietly in the lair, aside from Mikey snoring and Donnie mumbling, but as time passed Tyroth had a strange dream. He was no stranger to nightmares, as he have had several about his near death-experience and the painful mutation, but he had dealt with those and this dream was different. Most of it was blurred but he managed to make out a few things.

He saw fire, spreading across a small village, people running and a dragon in the sky. No, not one dragon, more than a dozen dragons.

Now wide awake he looked around in the dark room to get his bearings, the lack of light was no problem as he could see just as clearly in compact darkness as in broad daylight. Slowly and gently, he got out of bed, careful not to wake the beautiful lizard-girl next to him. She may be a light sleeper, yet Tyroth managed to leave the room unnoticed, but not before giving her a kiss on her cheek. He smiled as he saw that she smiled at the touch of his lips, or flexible beak-like mouth if one wish to be picky.

He sat down in one of the chairs by the TV-screens, not bothering to turn on the light, and started thinking about his dream. Unable to understand it, Tyroth tried to find out what might have triggered it instead. After twenty minutes of thinking, the only thing that he couldn't rule out was his deep mind experience, that was still something that had no answer. He had seen a few movies and documentaries where you apparently could find the solution to all sorts of mind related problems with meditation, but wasn't too thrilled to try that again, at least not without supervision, considering that last time he practically ended up in a coma. Though he wasn't sure what help anyone would be as they could not wake him up either way.

"Might as well try." he thought before looking at the clock, 16:17. "Unless something happens, they shouldn't be up within two hours. Now, how did I do it again?"

Some undefined amount of time later, Tyroth found himself in the same dark area that he had found yesterday. The large rainbow colored sphere was on his left side and he could see the glow from the small red one of to his right.

"That didn't take so long. Or did it? Judging time here isn't easy exactly."

Dropping the subject as it wasn't important, he started to examine his surroundings more closely than the last time, first turning his attention to the large sphere.

"If this is my conscious and this dark area around me is my subconscious, what does that make the other sphere?"

He moved through his mind towards the small pulsating sphere and looked upon it with suspicious.

"What are you?" he asked, kind of hoping for it to answer. He stared at it for who knows how long, he sure didn't know. A thought came to him as he pondered what it was.

"What if this dark area isn't my subconscious at all, but my mind as a whole? That would make this sphere my true subconscious, wouldn't it? I knew that I should have taken the course in psychology instead of cooking, or maybe philosophy."

After some time thinking about it, he decided to try to access the content of the small sphere by moving his hand into it.

"I sure wish that I knew what I'm doing." he thought.

As soon as his hand pierced the outer layer of the sphere, he saw the same dream he had earlier. Only this time he wasn't remembering it, he was seeing it again as a vision. Then the images suddenly shifted, the landscape was completely burned down with only a dark figure standing in the middle of it. From the figure echoed an inhumane laughter of pure evil.

* * *

Tyroth awoke from his meditation with a gasp.

"Whaaa!" a green blur with streaks of orange fell backwards, away from Tyroth's face.

"What the shell, dude? You almost scared the shell off me." the green one said.

"Mikey? What were you doing?"

"He was trying to wake you up." said an old voice from the side.

Looking around, Tyroth saw that the whole gang was standing around him, aside from Mikey who was half lying on his shell. Splinter was the one who spoke and looked worried at Tyroth.

"How long have you been sitting there?" the old rat asked.

Tyroth looked at the clock on the wall, 19:23. "About three hours."

"Why?"

"I had a strange nightmare and couldn't sleep." Tyroth started, as he explained his dream and vision.

"Most unsettling." said Splinter. "I do not know with certainty what this means, but I have a guess. What you described, this dark figure, might be your dragon-instincts."

"That sounds plausible, master." said Donnie "If so, there's not much any of us can do."

"I can continue with his training, and maybe we will banish these nightmares when he gains control over his instincts." continued Splinter.

"Either way, some breakfast would be nice at the moment." Tyroth said as he stood up.

* * *

After breakfast, the mutants headed over to the dojo for the daily training. They were paired up the same way as before. Leo vs Mikey, Donnie vs Raph and Mona vs Sephie, while Splinter and Tyroth stood beside and watched.

"Do not loose focus, Michelangelo." the old rat corrected the youngest turtle.

"I am so focused, sensei, that nothing can disturb me."

An idea formed in Tyroth's mind that he whispered to Splinter, who smiled at the idea.

"Watch out for the pizza, Mikey." called Tyroth.

"Pizza?! Where?" Mikey exclaimed just before Leo kicked him of his feet.

"So nothing can disturb you, my son?" Splinter chuckled.

"That was a dirty trick." Mikey said as he got back up.

"Let that be a reminder that the enemy does not always fight fair, my son." said Splinter. "And do not get cocky. Now all of you, back to your exercises."

* * *

The time was about 21:05 when the seven mutants headed out on patrol. Leo assured them that it would be safe if they kept a low profile. Once topside they divided into three groups so they wouldn't be so easy to spot, as a group of seven humanoid reptiles is kind of hard to miss, even if five of them are trained in ninjustu. Leo, Mikey and Sephie were in one group, while Donnie and Mona were in the second, leaving Raph and Tyroth in the third. They all agreed to call the others by shell-cell should anything happen, Donnie showed the new emergency button he had added, that would signal the other shell-cells and activate a locater-beacon so that it could be traced, just in case.

The night was calm, if a bit on the chilly side as the sky was clear, not many people out this night. As Raph and Tyroth stopped on one of the rooftops, the red-masked turtle pointed down the northern street.

"Remember that place?"

Tyroth looked at where the turtle was pointing and saw an alley that looked very familiar. He smiled.

"Yeah, that's the place where we first met. Not the best first impression you gave us, though I bet you left a good one on the dumpster, courtesy of my girlfriend."

"Hey, I wasn't prepared!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

Their bickering could have gone on for quite a while if they hadn't been interrupted by someone shouting.

"Stop! Come back here, you thief!"

A middle-aged woman was trying to catch up to a purse-snatcher, running up the street. The thief easily lost the pursuer by running through the alleys. The two mutants however, did not lose the trail as they moved over the roofs. Eventually, the thief stopped to rest against the wall, unknowing that Raph was ready to attack from above.

"We should call the others first." Tyroth said, placing a hand on Raph's shoulder, preventing him from jumping down.

"Why? It's only one purse-snatcher. How hard can that be?"

"Do I really need to remind you about when you thought that about two 'purse-snatchers'?"

"Oh, fine! I'll call them." Raph snorted, picking up his shell-cell.

"Leo, it's Raph. We got a lone purse-snatcher here and... Yes, I actually remember what you said about calling if anything happened... And yes, I am calling before I've done anything. Why do you sound so surprised? Just get your shell over here, if you're so worried." hangs up. "Let's go before our friend down there decides to move."

Using the fire-escape, Raph makes his way down while Tyroth slowly soars down with his wings. They land on either side of the thief, who is very shocked to see two humanoid reptiles and tries to run past Raphael, out to the street. Raph grabs the guy in the collar of the black hoodie and presses him against the wall, at which point the hood falls back revealing that the guy was actually a girl. She appeared to be just under twenty and had blond shoulder-long hair and dark-brown eyes, filled with shock and fear.

"A girl? I don't normally hit girls, but you've made a bad choice, so you'll have to take the consequences. For what it's worth, I'm sorry for this." Raph said as he reared his left hand.

Before he could hit the girl, he felt a strong hand grabbing his wrist.

"Wait. I'll deal with her. Alone." Raph turned his head and looked at Tyroth and was about to argue against him, when he saw Tyroth's eyes. They had a very determined and serious look to them, signaling that he wouldn't accept 'no' for an answer.

"Hmph. Okay, but I'll keep me eyes on you two from above." Raph said, releasing his grip. He quickly made his way up to the roof by the fire-escape. Right after he had gotten up, he saw the others coming his way.

"What's happening Raph?"

"Shell if I know, Leo. I was just about to punch out the lights on that purse-snatching girl down there, when Tyroth stopped me and said that he would deal with her alone."

"You were going to hit a girl?" Mona asked her mate in disbelief.

"Well, I did say that I was sorry for it, babe."

"If she chose to steal, she must take the consequences for it, Mona. We can't treat girls any different," Leo said.

"Eh, guys." Mikey said as he looked down in the alley "Why is Tyroth talking to this chick like he knows her? You think she's an old ex or something?"

Sephie walked over to Mikey and looked at the girl in question. Her eyes widened when she saw the girl's face.

"What is she doing here?!" she said.

"You know her?" Donnie asked. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Jennifer." she started, taking a deep breath before continuing "She is... Tyroth's sister."

**Cliffhanger. Mean aren't they? **

**Next time we'll see what happens between Tyroth and his sister, as things in his past are revealed.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**After having a strange dream, Tyroth and his friends head out on patrol in three groups. Raph and Tyroth catch a purse-snatcher who turns out to be Tyroth's sister, Jennifer. How will this end?**

**I don't own TMNT**

**Chapter 11**

**Little Sister In Need Of Help**

"She's his sister!?" Mikey exclaimed.

"I didn't even know he had one." said Mona.

"Well, we didn't tell you about our families for their protection, so it's not surprising. She is his only sibling, younger than him if your curious. I'm actually second oldest among my siblings, two sisters and two brothers." said Sephie

"Large family you're from." said Donnie. "But back to the current event, what should we do Leo?"

"Hmm. I think we should give them some time alone. This will be a large shock for her, and we don't want to make things worse."

"I can imagine." said Mona "His family thinks that he has been dead for over a year and now he stands in front of his sister, alive but as a mutant. I'm not sure what I would do if I was in his shoes right now. A part of me would just want to tell them who I am and go home with them, while another wants to hide so they don't have to see me as I am." Tears started to form in her eyes. "I miss them."

"I know you do, love." Raph said, embracing her to comfort his mate. "We all know."

"I know how you feel, Mona." Sephie said sympathetically. "But I can't imagine how Jennifer feels. Tyroth was the cool big brother that always knew what to do, she saw him as a hero. She must have been so devastated. My siblings at least had each other, but she was all alone, aside from their parents."

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the alley.

"W-who are you? What are you?"

"There is no need to panic, though under the circumstances I don't blame you."

"What do you want with me?"

"I want you to stop stealing. Do you honestly think that your parents would be happy with what you are doing? You're better than this."

"What I do is my business. And why do you speak as if you know me? I've never seen you before, whatever you are."

"Maybe I do know you more than you think, Jen-Jen." Jennifer's eye widened, Tyroth mentally cursed himself for letting that sentence slip.

"How do you know that nickname? Not even my parents know it. The only one who knew was..."

"...your brother who gave it to you when you both were kids." Tyroth continued.

"B-but he's dead. He died over a year ago. How can you... oh no. Did you have anything to do with his death?! You killed him didn't you!?" she shouted, tears running down her cheeks.

"You are closer to the truth than I'd like to admit. In a way, I did end his life, but he is not dead." he said with a sad voice.

"I don't understand..."

Tyroth took a deep breath before continuing.

"Jen-Jen... your brother... it's me."

"Raymond? Ray-Ray? It can't be, can it? Is it really you?"

"I'm afraid so."

"I-I can't believe this, you're alive. Do you have any idea of how we suffered when we thought you were dead? And here you are, running around in some costume, playing superhero." she said angrily.

"First, I actually came very close to dying that day, and second, this is no costume."

"What?"

"I'll give you the quick version. I was dying and the only way to survive at that time was to become... this. My wounds were healed and in the process, I became a mutant."

"But why didn't you go to a hospital instead of becoming a... mutant?"

"Because it wasn't some random murder-attempt, it was an assassination. You remember my old boss at the video-game store, he worked for a crimelord, Overlord, who saw me as a threat after my 'heroic' intervention against my crooked boss. If I had managed to get to a hospital, he would just send another assassin after me, or worse, my family. I knew that you would grieve at my death, but it was better than risking that you would be killed. It was not an easy choice, and I thought about it very long, looking for another option. There was none."

"Why didn't you contact us at least. Overlord died a month ago, when one of his factories exploded."

"One year had passed, I hoped that you had been able to move on. Showing up like this would have opened old wounds, and I wouldn't be able to stay. I don't even think that mom and dad would accept me now."

"They miss you, I miss you, Ray-Ray. We will accept you because we love you, why wouldn't you be able to stay?"

"Because I would have to stay inside the house and hide whenever we would have visitors. And I've made some enemies over the last year, playing superhero as you said. With this new body and the strength it has, I couldn't just stand by while others suffered at the hands of people like Overlord."

"Now I'm sure that you are my brother. You always wanted to help others and stood up against bullies and the like. Wait, if you survived, does that mean that..."

"She is alive as well, and in a similar situation like me."

"Oh... What about that turtle then?"

"That was Raphael, a local and a friend, as well as a professional hothead. We met roughly two blocks from here."

"Why are you in New York by the way, didn't you go to Chicago?"

"Tell you what, I promise to tell you the whole story, but not now and not here, if you tell me why **you** are here."

Jennifer looked down as if she was ashamed.

"Things were never the same after you 'died', I dropped out of college because I couldn't study properly. Spent most of the time at home helping mom and dad, then I moved here two months ago, trying to move on. But things went from bad to worse, I couldn't get a job and the landlord raised the rent on my apartment. I got desperate."

"So you started stealing."

"Tonight was the first time, I feel awful about it. Didn't want to do it but I didn't know what to do." Jennifer said just before she started to cry. Tyroth put his arms around her and pulled her up to his chest in a caring hug. "I'm sorry, Ray-Ray, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, Jen-Jen. I'm here now." Tyroth said, shedding a few tears of his own. "I'm going to help you."

"But, how?"

"I have a few friends in Chicago, human friends, that can help you. All you need to do is get there and I'll take care of the rest."

"But what am I going to do about tonight? I stole a purse."

"It will be discreetly returned to the woman. I'm not going to let you get arrested, but I can't cover for you like this in the future."

"Don't worry. I won't steal again, I promise. Thank you, Ray-Ray." Jennifer said before the two let go of each other.

"You're welcome. Just so you know, I've changed my name so that it couldn't be traced to you or mom and dad. I call myself Tyroth now."

"Tyroth? Where did you get that from?"

"Don't know. It just popped up in my head."

"Well, whatever you call yourself, you'll always be my big brother Ray-Ray."

"I'd love to stay and talk some more with you, but I have to go now. I'll take care of the purse, so don't worry. We can talk more when we meet again in Chicago, just keep a low profile for the time being. Okay?"

"Okay. Be careful... Tyroth." Jennifer said as she gave him another hug. Tyroth quickly made his way up to the roof, jumping between the walls and using his wings to gain some extra hight. Jennifer decided to stay in the alley a while longer, just to be on the safe side.

* * *

"Are you alright, love?" Sephie asked as soon as Tyroth got onto the roof.

"Surprisingly, yes. It went better than I thought it would. I assume that you have told them who she is."

"She has," said Leo "and you don't have worry, we didn't eavesdrop on you. You have a right to some privacy."

"Thanks, Leo. Could you make sure that this purse gets back to its owner? I'd like to take some time and clear my head."

"You shouldn't be out here alone." said Leo.

"He won't be alone." Raph cut in "I'll watch his back, bro. You did place us in the same group, you know."

"Hmm. Okay then. We'll drop of this purse and head back to the lair. You two stay safe until then. And call us if anything happens."

* * *

The five mutants left, leaving Raph and Tyroth on the roof. Tyroth walked over to the edge and gazed at the city beneath him. Raph thought that it would be best if he just stayed quiet for a while, so he wouldn't disturb his friend. After roughly ten minutes he noticed that Tyroth stiffened and began to sniff the air, with a troubled look on his face.

"What's wrong, big guy?" Raph asked as he walked over to Tyroth.

"Can't you smell it?"

"Smell what?" Raph took a few sniffs of the air, but couldn't smell anything.

"It smells like... death."

Raph was about to ask what he meant, when a dark red energy beam cut straight through Tyroth's chest, causing him to fall of the fifteen-story building. The shocked turtle could only watch in horror as his friend helplessly fell and hit the sidewalk, leaving cracks. Tyroth's body didn't move as far as Raph could see, but he had to turn around to see who or what that shot Tyroth.

On the other side of the roof stood a man in slim, silver colored armor with a red visor and the number two engraved on the right side of his chest. His right arm was extended against Raph and in the palm of his hand sat a red, glowing lens. The glow intensified.

"Bloody shell!"

**Very mean cliffhanger. And things were just starting to look up for Tyroth after meeting his sister. How will Raphael defend himself against a guy who took down Tyroth with one hit? Check the next chapter for answers.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Shortly after finding his sister, Tyroth is shot in the back by an unknown attacker, leaving Raphael alone to face this new enemy.**

**I don't own TMNT**

**Chapter 12**

**In Need Of Medical Attention**

Dodging an energy-blast, Raph drew his sais and began to charge the metal-clad assailant. Several more blasts were shot at the turtle, who deftly dodged them all. With rage in his eyes, Raph managed to get close enough to engage in close combat.

He tackled the man in the chest, forcing him backwards and upsetting his balance slightly, but it was enough for Raph to deliver a roundhouse kick and knock his foe over the edge of the roof. The man hit the road below with a large clang, but Raph's surprise, he almost immediately started to get back up, albeit slowly and with difficulties.

"What the fuck is that guy!?" Raph thought, but he didn't have any time to figure that out, as he ran over to the opposite side of the roof. Looking over the edge he saw his friend lying unmoving on the sidewalk with a blond girl in a black hoodie kneeling next to him trying to wake him up by shaking him.

"Oh no." Raph thought as he recognized the girl. Jennifer, Tyroth's sister. "She must still have been in the alley when we were attacked, and heard when Tyroth hit the ground." Quickly he made his way down to the ground and ran over to the two.

"P-please wake up." Jennifer sobbed as tears ran down her cheeks "Don't leave me. Not when I just have found you again."

As Raphael got closer he could see the hole through Tyroth's chest, he wasn't very good at anatomy and the like but he was very sure that the hole went straight through the lung on the right side, at least it wasn't bleeding, probably burnt. He quickly knelt beside Jennifer and started to look for a pulse. Pressing his fingers against Tyroth's throat he was relieved that he found it, but it was weak and erratic.

Jennifer never noticed the red-masked until he knelt beside her. She didn't trust him one bit, but as he apparently was worried about her brothers life, she decided to let him help.

Raph looked up as he saw that several lights in the surrounding buildings were lit. The commotion had woken up half the neighborhood.

"Shit!" Raph exclaimed and turned to Jennifer. "You need to go!"

"What? No! I'm not leaving him."

"Look, if you don't scram, that thing that did this to him will find us. Not to mention the cops"

"I don't care! I'm not leaving him and you can't make me!"

Raph gritted his teeth at how stubborn she was, he wanted to give her a piece of his mind but they didn't have time to argue.

"Grr. Okay, if you won't beat it, then help me get him out of here." Raph said as he started dragging Tyroth's unconscious body towards the nearest manhole. Jennifer wasn't sure what the turtle was planning but she helped him drag her brother. At the manhole, Raph removed the lid as he had many times before, and started to climb down.

"Make sure you got a good grip on him, he's heavier than he looks." he said as he dragged Tyroth with him down through the hole. Jennifer wasn't sure what the turtle was planing, but guessing that he knew how to get around unnoticed, she pushed her doubt aside. Once in the sewers, Raph quickly put the cover back on the manhole before carrying Tyroth back to the lair, with Jennifer's help.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To my place. Think you can hurry up a bit?"

* * *

It took them almost fifteen minutes before they reached the lair. Jennifer was astonished when part of the wall opened after Raph had pressed a few well hidden buttons. Once inside they were greeted by a blue-masked turtle who apparently was waiting on the red-masked one.

"Took you two long enough. How was the..." was all Leo managed to say, when he saw Tyroth's limp body he temporarily froze with horror. He quickly came to his senses and rushed over to his friend.

"Donnie! We need medical help here! Hurry!" Leo yelled as he took over from Jennifer, not even giving her as much as a glance. She was a bit shocked over that there were more then one mutant turtle, but didn't think more of it at the moment.

Leo's call for help didn't go unnoticed. Everyone in the lair heard it and became very worried, Mona most of all. Having seen Tyroth's healing ability first hand, the only one that could be injured enough to need medical attention would be her beloved mate, Raphael. Sephie followed Mona to the entrance so she could comfort her if need be. Little did the two lizards know, that the roles would become reversed.

As soon as Sephie laid eyes on the injured mutant she loved, she paled. Shortly after she tried to run over to him only to stopped by Mona and Mikey, who had to snap out of their shock to be able to do so. Donnie was already on his way to the medical room with Leo and Raph carrying Tyroth there. During this scene, Jennifer kept to herself in a corner near the now closed entrance. She prayed that her brother would make it.

After leaving the med-room Raph was pretty much surrounded by his family and a very upset Sephie, all wondering the same thing.

"What happened, my son?" Splinter asked.

Looking over to Sephie, Raph saw that her eyes were filled with tears, and a feeling of guilt formed in his stomach. Taking a deep breath, he started to explain the ambush they experienced. There were still a few unanswered questions, but they had to wait for later. Splinter turned around to the corner where Jennifer was sort of hiding.

"You can come out, child. No one is going to hurt you." he said with a gentle voice. Jennifer couldn't say why, but she felt that she could trust the old rat with anything. Slowly she walked over to the mutants, still cautious.

Just before she got within a meter of Splinter, Donnie came out of the med-room with a tired look on his face, causing the others to turn towards him.

"How is he doing, Donnie?" Raph asked.

"He's stable," the purple-masked turtle sighed "which is surprising considering his injuries. The hole goes straight through his right lung and almost every bone in his body is either broken or fractured."

"I doubt any of us would be much better shape if we fell of a fifty meter tall building." said Leo.

"I doubt that we would even survive." Donnie clarified "Either way, I can't do anything for him, luckily I don't have to. He's already recovering, give it a few days and he'll be as good as new."

A sense of relief spread amongst the gathered.

"He'll survive?" asked Jennifer shyly.

"Yes. Though I wish I could give him something for the pain."

"Painkillers not working?" Mona asked.

"Only for a few moments, at most." Donnie answered "His immune system treats them as foreign elements and neutralize them."

"But why isn't he healing as fast as he used to?" Leo asked.

"First, his entire body is in need of healing so it will take longer due to his 'repair cells' being spread thin. And second, it seems that his body doesn't produce much adrenaline when he's unconscious. Don' know why."

"Is there anything we can do for him at all?" asked a concerned Sephie.

"Well, we could give him some food with lots of protein and calcium, so his body has more material to heal itself with. Milk-based ice cream would do nicely."

"Um.. he likes chocolate ice cream the best." said Jennifer, still very shyly.

"I think I saw some in the back of the freezer. I'll fetch it when he wakes up." said Mikey.

"A good idea, my son." said Splinter. He then turned to Jennifer "Now, maybe we can introduce ourselves to our new guest."

The mutants took turn in telling Jennifer their names, as well as a few words about them selves. Eventually it was Sephie's turn, she had mixed emotions about meeting Jennifer again. Back when she was human, the two got along quite well, but now she was a bit nervous. Still, what was the worst that could happen?

"And you are?" Jennifer asked, snapping Sephie out of her thoughts.

"Hmm... oh, sorry. My mind wandered. Anyway, you can call me Sephie."

"Sephie? Okay." Jennifer paused for a moment. "There is something familiar about your voice, like I've heard it somewhere before."

"Well, you and I have actually met before, Jennie."

"Wait, don't tell me that... Oh my gosh! Liz? Is that really you?"

"So your old name is Liz?" Mona asked Sephie.

"It's short for Elisabeth, but I'm not too fond of the nicknames." she answered.

"My brother said that you were in a... similar situation, but I still didn't expect you to look like that." said Jennifer. "Honestly, I didn't know what to expect, but you actually look good in green."

"I can vouch for that." a voice said from behind the group, who turned around and saw Tyroth leaning against the wall by the med-room, covering the hole in his chest with his left hand. He was breathing rather troubled, and could barely move his right arm.

"What are you doing up?" said Donnie "You should be resting."

"It's a little hard to sleep when there's so much chatter out here. But don't worry, I'll be back in bed shortly, just wanted to see what's going on."

"Well, now you've seen it, so back to bed you go." said Donnie as he helped Tyroth back to bed. "And I thought that Leo was a difficult patient."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Tyroth was half sitting in the bed in the med-room, eating a bowl of chocolate ice cream. Donnie had put bandages around the hole in Tyroth's chest, not that it needed it as it was healing well, but due to the fact that you could see straight through, which was quite creepy. Sephie was sitting next to Tyroth on a chair, gently scolding him for making her worry.

"Uhm... may I come in?" asked a shy voice from outside the room.

Donnie looked over and saw Jennifer. "Sure." he said.

"Hey, sis. How are you holding up?" Tyroth said as he motioned for her to come closer.

"Quite well, all things considered. I'm still a bit overwhelmed though." she said before looking at the bandages. "Does it hurt a lot?"

"Like hell, but I'll manage. I should be out of here in a few days, maybe less. That is, if the good 'doctor' allows it." he said smirking.

Donnie just shook his head in annoyance. "I'll leave the three of you alone. I'm guessing that you have some catching up to do." As he left, Jennifer was about to say something but was interrupted when she yawned.

"Tired?" asked Sephie, to which Jennifer nodded. "Not surprising. It is quite late in the night."

"Then why aren't you as tired as me?"

"You see, we mutants often change our habits to be nocturnal. It's easier to move topside in the dark of the night." Sephie answered.

"Speaking of mutants," Jennifer said "how did you become what you are?"

"Well, I did promise to tell you our story, and now is as good a time as any. If you can stay awake that is." said Tyroth.

"Try me." she said as she sat down on a chair.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen the others were gathered to discuss the new threat.

"Do you think the Foot is behind that thing?" said Leo.

"Maybe. But according to Raph, the only form of symbol or crest was the number on the chest. And the Foot always put their crest on their things." Donnie answered.

"What about the Purple Dragons?" Mikey asked.

"Come on, Mikey." Mona cut in. "They are even more fanatical with their symbol. And it sounds like the tech is to advanced for them."

"Then perhaps, we are facing a new foe, who is of unknown capabilities." said Splinter. "We must all be more observant and careful from now on."

* * *

At that very moment, at the southern docks of Manhattan, in what from the outside looks like a normal warehouse, but that is in fact one of the Foot's hidden bases.

"It seems that your toy has failed us, 'Overlord'."

"Looks can be deceiving, something one schooled in ninjustu should know. And this was but a test, mister Izo. Regardless of how a test ends, it always ends with a result, and a result consists of information."

"And what, pray tell, did that information tell us?" said Arashi very annoyed with Overlord's attitude.

"That one on one, my creations can only match the mutants if we catch them in an ambush. But it seems highly doubtful that the mutants would be able to cause any real damage with their standard weapons. So the solution to this minor setback, as you would call it, is to have my creations outnumber the mutants. Three to one should suffice, yes."

**Tyroth survived and Jennifer gets the whole story, while Arashi and Overlord schemes to produce more of the steel-clad warriors. This builds up for an upcoming battle between the two groups. Next time the team attempts to get more information on the new enemy.**


	13. Chapter 13

**In the last chapter, Tyroth survived being shot straight through the chest and Jennifer met the rest of the gang and got the origin story of Tyroth and Sephie. Things are going to heat up in the next few chapters, so happy reading.**

**I own nothing except my OC's and plot.**

**Chapter 13**

**Tying Up Some Loose Ends**

Jennifer was soundly asleep in the bed of the guest room, exhausted from the nights events and the fact that, for her, it was very late. Sephie had carried her there after she had fallen asleep, shortly after Tyroth had finished his story. Since Tyroth was to spend at least another day in the med-room, and that none of the mutants would go to bed for several hours, Sephie could sleep on the couch if need be.

"I hope that she'll be alright." Sephie said to her self "Wonder how my brothers and sisters are doing. Oh, how I wish that we could meet them again."

"The feeling is mutual." said a voice from the side. Sephie quickly turned and saw Mona walking up to her.

"Whew. You scared me."

"Sorry. I forgot that you don't have ninja-training like the rest of us, we always notice each other unless we try to stay hidden."

"Well, I don't unless I'm prepared for an attack, which I'm not in here."

"Again, I'm sorry for scaring you."

"Don't worry about it. Just... try not to do it again, okay?"

"No promises." said Mona with a smile, causing Sephie to roll her eyes.

* * *

The remainder of the night passed quietly as Jennifer slept. When she woke, it took some time before she remembered were she was. She didn't however, remember the room she was in or how she got there.

"I hope you slept well, Jen-Jen." she hear Tyroth say from the doorway.

"I did, but how did I get here?"

"Sephie carried you here after you fell asleep in the med-room."

"Huh? She did it all alone? Since when did she get so strong?"

"Our mutant bodies came with a few, let us say, upgrades. Increased strength and healing rate are some of them."

"Wow. That's cool. Speaking of which, how are your wounds?"

"They're better, I'm still sore all over but another twelve hours and I should be fine."

"That's good to hear. Wait, twelve hours? Have I been asleep that long? What time is it?"

"Around half past one, daytime." he said before yawning slightly. "The others are asleep, and unless something happens, won't be up until somewhere around six or seven. And before you start worrying, I got some sleep before I got here, so I'll be fine."

"You're my brother, I always worry about you." she said as she got out of bed. Once up her stomach gave of a loud growl. "Oops, sorry about that." Tyroth just chuckled.

"Sounds like you need some breakfast. Come on, I'll show you the kitchen and you can take what you like, within reason of course. And in the meantime, I'll make a call."

* * *

In one of the several districts of Chicago, commander Hugh Beauregard sat in his office with the same old paperwork as he usually does. He was in his late thirties with short almost orange colored hair and a large mustache, both with some stains of gray. Reaching for his cup of coffee, his cellphone started to ring. Picking it up from his desk, but not answering it, he looked at the display.

"Hidden number? That's unusual." he said before answering.

"Yeah, this is Beauregard."

"Hi, Hugh. It's T. How are you doing? Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Just some paperwork, nothing important. Haven't heard from you for some time, T. I get the feeling that this isn't a random call to a friend."

"Unfortunately no. I need to call in the favor you owe me. You see, I have a close friend. She has had a hard time lately and was close to become a criminal, just to survive. What I want is for you to help her get a place to live and a job, using your contacts in Chicago."

"That's a pretty tall order, my friend. But, you did save my life, so I'll see what I can do. Just of curiosity, how close of a friend is this girl?"

"I'll tell you the next time we meet face to face, Hugh. And thanks. She should arrive in a few days, depending on how many loose ends she needs to take care of first. I'll make sure that she knows what to do."

"Okay then, I'll keep an eye out for her then. See you around."

"So long, Hugh."

When the conversation was over, Hugh thought for a moment, looking at the paperwork on his desk, that needed be done before three.

"Ah, to hell with it. My friend's more important, and it'll be a nice change of pace anyways. Wonder if she knows about his other friends 'down under'." he thought to himself as he started making calls.

* * *

After finishing his call to Hugh, Tyroth walked back to the kitchen and kept his sister company while she ate. They talked idly for several hours after Jennifer had finished her breakfast, before Tyroth felt that he needed to take a nap. While Tyroth headed to the med-room, Jennifer walked back to the room she was borrowing. She found a few books that she started reading to pass the time, the one that she liked the most was an old detective story.

"They don't make stories like that anymore." Jennifer thought as she put the book aside, just having finished it. "To think that the counts cousin was framed by her aunt. It sure beats the standard 'it was the butler'-plot."

Laying back on the bed she noticed that there were sounds coming from outside. It sounded like metal hitting metal. She had been so deep into her reading that she never noticed that the others were awake, and probably ad been for some time now. Walking out of the room, she headed for the sounds and found the mutants fighting in a large room.

No, not fighting, training. Tyroth and the old rat stood at the edge of the room, while the others were divided into three pairs. Liz, or Sephie as she called herself now, was using a pair of daggers against a turtle in a blue mask with two swords, the same one that she saw when she first arrived. The purple-masked one, Donnie she thought, was paired with the other lizard girl called Mona, they were using a staff and some dagger like weapons she couldn't get a good look at. And finally Raphael trained together with the orange-masked turtle, the former using what Jennifer would describe as large forks and the latter used weapons she recognized, but could never remember the name of. Much like she didn't remember the names of all the mutants.

* * *

The training lasted for at least another hour before the old rat said that it was enough. Jennifer decided that it was time for her to leave. After thanking them for everything they had done for her and her brother, she said good bye to the mutants, and was escorted by Tyroth to the nearest manhole. During their walk, Tyroth explained everything Jennifer needed to know for when she arrives in Chicago. Before parting ways in the alley the manhole led to, they shared a hug.

"Take care of yourself, Jen-Jen."

"I promise, Ray-Ray."

When Tyroth got back to the lair, he was met by a very excited Donatello.

"Good, you're back. Quick, follow me to the lab." he said. Before Tyroth even had the time to ask what was going on, Donnie grabbed his left hand and tried to drag the large mutant with him to the lab. Emphasis on the word tried, as they didn't move an inch.

"Calm down. What's going on, anyway?"

"I'm this close to establishing contact to Mutopia and I need your help to prove that we are friends."

"Why didn't you say so sooner. Let's go!" Tyroth said as he now dragged Donnie to the lab.

In the lab, Donnie quickly typed some commands on the keyboard to one of the computers.

"There. All we have to do now is to click on this button," he said pointing at a green start button on the screen, "and we'll have contact with Mutopia. May have to clear up eventual static, but that shouldn't be any problem."

Sure enough, there were static, but they could hear that there was someone on the other side of the line. Donnie started typing some more commands, and the static cleared up so they could hear what was said by the unknown voice.

"I repeat: who is this and how did you find this frequency?" said a man's voice. Tyroth smiled.

"It wasn't that hard to find, if you know what to look for, Hacker."

"Tyroth? Is that you, buddy? I thought that you'd be back by now."

"Things got... complicated. But the good news are that we found what we were looking for, and they're friendly. In fact we're calling from their place. We wanted to tell you guys that we'll be staying here for a while, maybe a week. They got some problems that could potentially become problems for us as well."

"Sounds... problematic."

"Yeah. So we're staying here so we can learn how to protect ourselves against them."

"Okay, I'll let Gramps know. But how did you manage to make a secure channel, if you don't mind me asking?"

"That would be my handiwork." Donnie spoke up. "The name's Donatello, but you can call me Donnie."

* * *

After the short introduction, the room was filled with, what Mikey would call, 'techno-blabber'. Seeing as he wouldn't understand half of what the two 'techies' were talking about, Tyroth decided to go and do something else. He made his way over to the gym-part of the dojo and picked up a weight, wanting to make sure that his right arm was in working order, so to speak. He spent the better part of the night lifting weights, increasing the the load every now and then. Satisfied with how much strength he had regained, he put the weights back were they belonged before leaving the dojo. It was on his way out that he noticed that all four of the turtles had left the lair. Splinter, Mona and Sephie were still around and were keeping themselves occupied.

Splinter was watching some soap on the TV, apparently his favorite hobby, while Sephie was braiding Mona's hair. Tyroth smiled at how close Sephie and Mona had become, Sephie used to braid the hair of both Jennifer and Sephies own sisters when they were still human. She even braided his hair in his sleep a few times, much to his annoyance and mostly to tease him. Though he would never admit it, he actually missed those times, not having any hair any longer.

After talking to Splinter, Tyroth learned that the turtles had gone topside some twenty minutes ago to examine the ambush-site in hopes of learning something about the strange attacker. Tyroth wanted to go after them but he knew that they had a better chance of staying hidden without him, yet he could not shake the feeling that something bad might happen. Hoping that it was nothing more than paranoia, he sat down to watch the soap with Splinter, he felt that he could use the distraction. Not that he followed what happened in the show, or had any interest in it.

* * *

"So that's the place it fell?" Donnie asked, looking at the cracks in the asphalt from his cover in the shadows.

"Yeah, and you saw the damage it did to Tyroth." Raph answered.

"Must have been some form of machine, an android or similar. With high-powered energy weapons." Donnie continued.

"Like that wasn't obvious." commented Mikey.

"Guys. Look." Leo pointed at the crash site. There on the asphalt were dried stains, barely visible in the faint light. The stains trailed off to the north.

"That thing must be leaking. We can follow the trail to whoever sent it after us." said Raph, brandishing his sais "And then, it's payback time."

"Cool it, Raph." said Leo "We'll follow it, but we will not engage our foe. Not until we know more about it. This will be strictly a scouting mission. Understand?"

"Fine." Raph growled.

For roughly two hours, the turtles followed the trail to the eastern side of the city, a task that would have taken less time if they didn't have to stay out of sight. As they searched for the attacker they noticed that the marks were getting fewer and smaller, indicating that either the leak was being fixed on the way or the fluid was almost gone. Finally they arrived at a building with darkened windows that looked rather new. The trail went inside through the side door.

"Is it just me, or does this place look familiar to you too, dudes?" Mikey asked his brothers.

"You're right, Mikey. I recognize this building as well." sais Leo.

"No wonder." Donnie cut in "This is the very same building were we first encountered Mona, but it's not as rundown as it was back then. Someone have repaired it and that takes money, maybe whoever built that thing also owns this building now."

"Then let's make a house call." Raph said as he pulled out one of his sais and jumped down to the ground. He then proceeded to pick the lock using his sai. The other turtles followed him down.

"What are you doing, Raph?" Leo said.

"You said it was a scouting mission, so I say that we scout the inside while we're here."

"I don't like saying this, but that might be a good idea." Donnie commented "We can't see anything through the windows, and I don't see any kind of security systems."

"Hmph, fine then. But we go in, check it out and leave. Stealthy." said Leo, reluctantly.

A few moments later, the lock clicked and the door slid inward. Entering through the door the turtles were in a dimly lit room with lots of large, wooden crates.

Leo whispered to his brothers. "Stay on your toes, this is a perfect place for an ambush."

He had barely finished his warning, when the door slammed behind them and two large steel beams rose from the floor, blocking the door. Expecting to be attacked at any time, the four turtles scanned their environment and were ready to dodge at any second. A red light, like that of the visor on the attacker lit up in the darkest area of the room and started to move towards the turtles, and two more followed.

"You had to jinx it, Fearless." Raph said as the four readied their weapons.

**We say good bye to Jennifer, for now, and got to know a few new OC, if only briefly. A small tip to all how have played the Mass Effect games, is to try and imagine Beauregard with captain/commander Bailey's voice. That's just how I think he sounds, but there you have it. **

**Anyway, the turtles are in a tight spot. How will they get out of this one. See you in the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Previously, when the turtles tried to track down the steel-clad man who attacked Tyroth, they were trapped inside the, now repaired, building that they first met Mona at. With them are three of the armored men that they were tracking. **

**Their fate lies in the hands of Mona, Sephie and Tyroth, but will they get there in time? **

**I don't own TMNT**

**Chapter 14**

**Secret Within The Armor**

The calm in the lair was abruptly interrupted by a beeping noise from the shell-cells of Tyroth, Sephie and Monalisa. At first the three mutants weren't sure what it meant, then a startling realization came to them. It was the emergency signal Donnie added. Something had gone wrong, very wrong. They quickly grabbed their gear and rushed to the exit. Splinter looked as they left and prayed that they would return safely, with the turtles.

As soon as they exited on the surface, Mona started climbing the fire escape on one of the surrounding buildings while Sephie ran on the wall. Tyroth took another approach, using his powerful legs he jumped between the two buildings, his wings flapped with every jump lifting him even higher. His clawed feet left marks on the walls as they dug in for grip. Tyroth was the first one to reach the roof and while he waited for the others, he tried to see where the signal were coming from, but as he was still not familiar with the shell-cell, it didn't go well.

Once Mona had arrived on the roof, the group were able to determine where they had to go.

"It's in the eastern parts of town, I know that area." Mona said as she approached the edge "Hurry, they may not have much time."

"I know a faster way than jumping." said Tyroth. Before Mona got the chance to ask, she was scooped up by Tyroth who now carried her bridal style. "My apologies, Mona, but this is necessary."

He nodded to Sephie who climbed up on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ready." she said.

"Wait, ready for what?" Mona asked.

"This!" was the only answer Tyroth gave her before he ran to the edge and jumped. Mona closed her eyes in fear as her heart skipped a beat, she felt the wind hitting her face as the trio fell through the air. After what felt like an hour, she could feel that they leveled out. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw that they were still airborne and slowly gained altitude as Tyroth flapped his wings.

On closer inspection Mona saw that his wings moved more like the arms of someone doing breaststrokes, pulling the group through the air. All while Sephie lay on his back between the wings. It was clear that they had done this sort of thing before.

"Sorry that I scared you, but time is of the essence. Care to navigate for me?" Tyroth said.

"Oh, sure." Mona replied, picking up her shell-cell.

* * *

Meanwhile, the turtles had a hard time fighting the three armored enemies that they were trapped with. The large number of wooden crates had been reduced to only a handful of intact crates and several piles of smoldering debris, cover was growing scarce and the walls were covered with scorch-marks. The turtles managed to avoid the blasts thanks to their ninja-training, and were able to strike several hits on their foes. Unfortunately, the armor was too strong for the turtle's weapons, as the greatest damage were shallow cuts caused by Leo's katanas and Raph's sais.

The three steel-clad men however only had problems with hitting the turtles, but sooner or later the turtles would make a mistake and when they do, they will be either disabled or dead.

"This ain't working!" Raph shouted to his brothers as he did a back-flip to avoid a blast.

"I'm open for suggestions." Leo replied before ducking behind a crate. "Donnie! An escape-plan would be nice."

"That might be a problem. Aside from the door we entered through, the only way out that I can see are the windows, but they are probably reinforced." Donnie did a pole jump over to the crate Leo covered behind. "If we try to get out through one of them, we'll be easy targets, so that's a no-go."

"There has to be a solution." Leo said gritting his teeth.

"I hope that solution gets here quick, cause I'm starting to get tired." said Mikey as he jumped around at random.

* * *

"They're in here." Mona said as she led Sephie and Tyroth to the building. She remembered the place, and wondered what might have happened if the turtles hadn't helped her that time. She were a good fighter back then but she might have been overrun by the numerous Purple Dragon thugs, or she might still have lived on the run. Pushing those thoughts aside and focusing on the present, she jumped over to the roof of said building with her friends.

The skylights were tinted so they couldn't see anything, aside from weak, red flashes on what appeared to be the ground floor, muffled sounds of battle could be heard from inside. Sephie tried to break the glass using the pommel of her dagger, but to her disappointment the glass was unharmed. She tried several times, each time increasing the force she used, but to no avail.

"Shit. It must be reinforced or something." she said.

"We must get in. But we don't have time to check every corner of this place." Mona said worried.

"Stand aside." said Tyroth. The girls backed away from the skylight as Tyroth started to run from the edge. After a few meters he jumped to an impressive hight of five meters, on the way down he extended his clenched right fist. The skylight was shattered by the force of his punch and he continued his rapid decent through the building, planting his fist in the back of one of the three armored men, driving him to the floor and leaving a fist-shaped dent in the back. The remaining two were shocked at the development and so were the turtles.

"Now **that's** an entrance!" Mikey exclaimed when he saw what happened.

"Not the time Mikey!" Raph scolded.

Before the two remaining guys got the chance to shoot, Tyroth picked up the downed one an threw him straight at the guy on his left. Not having time to dodge his comrade, he was knocked into a crate, breaking it to pieces with the other one on top. The third raised his right hand to shoot Tyroth, but the shot missed due to Mona landing on the arm. Jumping of the arm, she quickly slashed at the guy with her fans before jumping backwards, putting some distance between them.

Raising is hand anew, he aimed at Mona only to find that Sephie had just landed in front of her. She had drawn an arrow with a red pointed cylinder at the end. The arrow was released and and hit the red lens in the palm. An explosion lit up the room when the arrow impacted, ripping apart the hand of the steel-clad man forcing him backwards.

Charging the injured man, Tyroth drew his sword and brought it down on his foe. Hitting the man between the left shoulder and the neck, the blade ripped through the mans armor and body leaving him in two pieces.

The last two had just gotten up when they were charged by the turtles, who had newfound strength thanks to the timely arrival of their friends. Mona and Sephie moved to help.

"Aim for the joints!" Donnie shouted "The armor must be weaker there." Having seen that Sephie and Tyroth did far more damage to the armor where it needed to be more flexible, he guessed that it had to be thinner.

Said and done, Leo, Raph and Mona, who all had sharp weapons started focusing their attacks on the joints of the elbows and knees, while Donnie and Mikey used their blunter weapons to distract the two men. Sure enough, Donnie's suspicion was correct and the slashing and cutting caused a good deal of damage. The men tried to shoot the mutants, but the onslaught of attacks from all directions and the agility of the mutants made it very hard to actually hit anyone.

Stabbing the one with the dent on the back, in the collarbone with his sais, Raph hoped to finish him of, but he had no such luck. Forced to back away to avoid the blasts, Raph saw the man raising both hands at him to fire again. A swishing sound from behind passed his head on both sides, as two arrows with flat-tipped, silver colored cylinders struck the palms of his opponent. Vast amounts of electricity was released, causing the man to collapse with smoke emanating from the holes in the joints. Raph didn't have to guess who shot the arrows.

Donnie swung his staff at the back of the knees on the last one, upsetting his balance while Mikey followed up with a jump kick in the back, knocking the guy forward. He was met by Tyroth's left fist, but as Tyroth punched the man in the stomach, he noticed the number two engraved on the mans breastplate.

"You!"

Remembering the description Raph gave them on the attacker, Tyroth knew that it was the same guy. He grabbed the man by the neck and threw him clean across the room, hitting the wall. The other mutants wasn't quite sure what had come over Tyroth.

"That's the guy that shot me!" he said "Let me deal with him, this is personal." Mona was the first to back away, since she knew the feeling of needing to take care of this kind of things yourself. The turtles had given her the same courtesy when they found the men who had raped her, as she now gave Tyroth. The others followed her lead.

Walking over to the man, who was slowly getting back on his feet, Tyroth passed the electrocuted guy. Without even looking, he stabbed his sword in the guys face, nailing him to the floor. Leaving his sword in the head, Tyroth shoved his would be assassin against the wall and held him in place with his left hand.

"Payback time, you fucking junkyard rejected scrapheap." he said just before he feverishly started punching the man in the chest. Each punch left a dent in the armor and cracks formed in the concrete wall and grew with every impact. The man was completely at the dragons mercy. After a few minutes, Tyroth grabbed the mans right shoulder with his left hand and pressed him downward. Putting as much strength as he could muster, he delivered an uppercut with such force that the mans head, helmet and all, was separated from the body. Ricocheting of the wall it landed in front of the others, who stood silent.

"Man, I've heard of head-poppers, but that takes the cake." Mikey broke the silence only to receive a whack on the head.

"Can it, Mikey." said Raph.

Donnie walked over and picked up the head.

"Let's see what these things really are." He noticed that there were several tubes or wires attached to the remains of the spine. "Some form of cyborg. Not so surprising given what we've seen so far. Let me see if I can figure out how they work."

"Make sure that they don't have any kind tracers, Donnie, and you can bring them back to the lair." said Leo "In the meantime, we'll see if we can get out of here."

* * *

"Are you okay, love?" Sephie asked Tyroth, placing her hand on his shoulder as he stood over the remains of his attacker "I've never seen you that aggressive."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just... needed to get that out of my system." he said as he turned around to face her "But, I could sure use a hug right now." Sephie smiled as she embraced her large mate, snuggling against his chest.

"I hate having to interrupt you two," Leo said "but we need a way out. Think you can help us?"

It didn't take long before they had managed to make an exit by having Tyroth break another window on the groundfloor.

"Eh.. guys." Donnie said with a pale face.

"What is it, Donnie?" Mona asked "And why do you look so spooked?"

"These cyborgs, they're dead."

"We know, we killed them, remember?"said Raph sarcastically.

"No, I meant before we fought them. Their organic parts have been dead for a few weeks at least, probably even before they were turned into cyborgs. As they were now, they were closer to being undead rather that alive." The mutants faces paled at the news, and a feeling of disgust spread.

"Undead cyborgs." said Leo as his gaze swept over the remains "Who could do such a thing?"

"I don't know, but if the numbers on their chests are anything to go on, there might be more of them. See, they're numbered two through four, so there has to be at least one more."

"So what do we do about these zomborgs?" Mikey asked, getting questioning looks from the others.

"'Zomborgs'?" Sephie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you see they're like zombies and cyborgs so.."

"We get it Mikey!" Raph interrupted. "But, he does have a point. What shall we do with them?"

"Well, I'm not touching them." said Donnie "The way that they are, it... it's just wrong! Can we please leave?"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Foot base in southern Manhattan, Overlord was reading an automated report on a computer.

"So, units two, three and four have been terminated. My trap did not work as planned, I must have underestimated these mutants. Need to check the records of those units to see if they managed to eliminate any of the mutants. Regardless, the plan will continue, and then I can reclaim what I have lost."

He began typing on a keyboard and brought up the schematics for his cyborgs and another seemingly larger cyborg. An evil smile formed on his charred face.

"Just you wait until you meet the Mark II."

**Turtles safe, for now. But it looks like they're gonna have their hands full in a near future.**

**The story will take a bit of a 'time-leap' as a few weeks will pass without much happening. The reason is that it's needed for the next big event and I don't think that I can write that much idle time in between. **

**If anyone have problems with that leave your reason in the reviews and give me something to add for that period. I will give credit if such a thing would happen. Until then, I'll be writing the planned chapter which should be done in about a week. If a good idea is submitted, the update may take another week or two, just so you know.**

**Until then, beware the Mark II.**


	15. Chapter 15

**After discovering the nature of the strange attackers, the mutants try to keep a low profile as whoever created those 'zomborgs' clearly lacks morals and ethics. But will that be enough?**

**I own only my OC's and the plot.**

**Chapter 15**

**Return Of The Foot**

"So, tired yet?" Casey asked as he was arm-wrestling with Tyroth. He put everything he got into it but they were still in a deadlock, having not moved from the starting position.

"Nope." Tyroth replied with a bored tone as he flipped the page of one of Mikey's comicbooks with his left hand.

They were sitting at the kitchentable while Raph stood in the doorway, shaking his head at the two.

"Um... what are they doing?" a female voice said. Raph turned his head and saw April walking up to him.

"For some reason, Casey believes that he can best Tyroth at arm-wrestling. They've been at it for ten minutes now. I think you can see how it's going for Casey by the look on Tyroth's face."

The last couple of weeks had been calm, almost too calm. Aside from the occasional purse-snatcher or pickpocket, there were no criminal activity at all. No Purple Dragons, no Foot-ninja, no nothing. And there were no traces of the so called 'zomborgs' either. After some discussion, they had agreed that they would go on patrol as one group with three, to reduce the risk of being discovered should the zomborgs search for them. Master Splinter agreed to the plan, if a bit reluctantly, if the four that stayed in the lair did some extra training and chores.

This night, April and Casey had come to visit their friends. They had met Leo, Donnie and Sephie on the way to the lair, as the three mutants were going on patrol this night. Leo promised that they would be back in an hour or two.

Tyroth closed the comicbook as he was done reading it, and turned his attention to Casey and tightened the grip of his right hand, starting to press Casey's hand downwards. He took it slowly so he wouldn't hurt his friend.

"Do you wanna call it a draw?" Casey asked, while he struggled not to lose.

"Nope." Tyroth said as he won the contest. He then walked out of the kitchen, grabbing a soda from the fridge on the way.

"You weren't kidding when you said the guy was strong, Raph" Casey said, rubbing his sore hand.

"And you didn't believe me? Sometimes I wonder what you have in there." Raph said while pointing at Casey's head.

"Hey!" Casey said just before he and Raph started wrestling with each other. April sighed and shook her head. They did this sort of thing often and even though she thought that it was immature, she knew that there was no use in trying to stop them. Walking out of the kitchen she saw that Mikey and Mona were training hand-to-hand combat under the watchful eyes of Splinter, while Tyroth was lifting weights. Hopefully, it wouldn't be long before the others got back, so they could start the movie marathon April had planned. Which mostly contained chick-flicks and a few action movies Casey had chosen to even things out.

* * *

"Well this is dull." said Sephie as she yawned out of boredom. "What do you say guys, should we head back? Nothings happening around here anyway."

Leo was about to answer, when he caught a glimpse of something reflecting the moonlight. Quickly jumping to the side, the three mutants saw a dozen shurikens hitting were Leo stood mere seconds earlier. Turning towards the origin of the shurikens, they saw some forty Foot-ninja on the surrounding roofs. All had their weapons drawn.

"Why did I have to say anything?" Sephie said as she quickly pressed the emergency-button on her shell-cell and drew her daggers.

* * *

In the kitchen, Raph had managed to get Casey in a headlock when his shell-cell started beeping.

"Well, ain't you lucky." he said, releasing the headlock.

"Yeah, (cough) real lucky."

"Finally some action!" Raph said as he joined the others at the exit.

"Do not take this lightly, Raphael. Sephie, Leonardo and Donatello may be in grave danger." said Splinter. "Now, hurry. And be careful."

"We will, master Splinter." Mona assured.

The four mutants left, leaving Splinter, April and a slightly sore Casey praying for their safe return.

* * *

Leo, Donnie and Sephie had their hands full with the Foot-ninja and while they were doing well, they knew that there only a question of time before the sheer number of foes would overwhelm the three.

"We can't keep this up forever." said Donnie, tripping a ninja with his staff.

"We don't have to," said Leo as he parried several sword attacks, "only until Raph and the others show up."

"I wish that they could hurry it up a bit." Sephie said, doing a three-way split-kick with the aid of her tail. More Foot-ninja were closing in on the three mutants, when all of a sudden, a loud shout was heard.

"COWA-BUNGA!"

With tremendous force, a green object half the size of the turtles flew straight into the ranks of Foot-ninja and knocked out at least a dozen of them. Quickly unfolding itself, the object made a back-flip and landed of its feet, revealing Michelangelo.

"Steeee-rike!" he shouted with an air-fist and quickly drawing his nunchaku.

"Mikey!? How did you do that?" Leo asked confused.

"It helps if you know a dude with a throwing-arm like a catapult. Heheh!"

Shortly after, Raphael and Monalisa, having flown in with the aid of Tyroth, dropped in from above followed by the dragon, slashing, stabbing, punching, kicking and outright thrashing any ninja in close proximity of were they landed.

The unexpected way that the mutants got reinforcements, threw the Foot-ninja of balance and tipped the scales in favor of the mutants. As the battle went on, the Foot-ninja's numbers started to dwindle, most of them were knocked out but at least ten were dead.

* * *

Leo suddenly noticed a sound far behind them, a sound that didn't fit in with the sounds of battle. Knocking out the two ninja he was fighting, he turned towards the sound. A helicopter, hovering in the air above, barely visible due to the black color. It didn't move, just hovered in place, facing the roof that the fight was on. Looking more closely, Leo saw that it had a few red markings, the mark of the Foot.

Several small cylinders were shot from the helicopter, smoke following them to the roof. Shortly after impact, the cylinders expelled large quantities of white smoke that quickly covered the battlefield, causing the mutants to cough as the smoke irritated their lungs.

The sound of the helicopter moves closer while the sound of battle has all but vanished, much to Leo's surprise. If the Foot-ninja had not attacked by now they must have used the smoke as a cover to escape. He could feel the wind from the blades of the helicopter as it started to clear the smoke. Once they could see properly again they saw that only the dead ninja still lied on the roof, the unconscious must have been moved by their comrades. Leo looked around and his eyes found the helicopter backing away with a few Foot-ninja being winched up to the open sides. What he saw next sent chills down his spine.

Laying over the shoulder of one of the ninja was Sephie, unconscious and with her hands tied.

"Oh, no!" he exclaimed, gaining the attention of the others, who gasped when they saw Sephie.

"No! Sephie!" Tyroth yelled as he saw the doors of the helicopter close as it moved away. "Those bastards just signed their own death warrants!"

Rushing towards the edge of the roof, filled with rage, he took flight and began to pursue the helicopter.

"Wait!" Leo shouted, but to no avail, Tyroth simply ignored the blue-masked turtle. "Damn it! We'll never catch him or the Foot. We need the Battle-shell."

"I'll head back and get it," said Donnie "you try to keep up with him, and I'll pick you up on the way." With that said, Donnie headed for the nearest manhole.

"How were they able to kidnap Sephie?" Mona asked.

"This might be the answer." Raph said as he knelt and picked up something lying amongst Sephie's gear that had been left on the roof. "A dart, probably filled with some form of strong sedative."

"Come on, we mustn't loose sight of them." Leo said. They each took some of Sephie's belongings as they hurried across the rooftops. Luckily for them, Tyroth still had his shell-cell, so as long as he didn't loose the helicopter, neither would they.

* * *

As Tyroth flew through the air he saw the helicopter in the distance. He wasn't able to fly fast enough to catch up with it but he did manage to keep up. His mind was fully focused on rescuing the woman he loved and if anyone would to get in his way, he would kill them. No mater who they might be.

Blood would be spilled tonight, lots of blood.

**Sephie's in danger, the turtles and Mona are on their way and Tyroth is out for blood. As we are nearing the end of this fic, you can bet on that I'll try and give it a grand finale. The next chapter will not be the last, but will hopefully be thrilling for you to read none the less.**

**Until next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**After a few weeks without any trace of the Foot, Leo, Donnie and Sephie gets into a fight with them. Although the others arrive to help, Sephie gets kidnapped at the end of the battle. Now Mona and the turtles race against time to rescue her before Tyroth turns a rescue-mission into a massacre.**

**I own only my Oc's and plot.**

**Warning! May contain disturbing material.**

**Chapter 16**

**The Beginning Of The End**

Donnie ran as fast as he could through the sewers until he came to the hidden entrance of the lair. He rapidly pressed a number of buttons on the well hidden terminal, opening the door. Once the door was open he ran straight for his lab, grabbing his trusty old bag and filling it with various gadgets.

"What is the matter, my son?" Donnie heard his sensei ask him, as the old rat and the two humans had walked over when they heard Donnie enter the lair.

"Sephie got kidnapped by the Foot!" he answered.

"What?!" Splinter said.

"Oh no!" was all April could say.

"What are we waiting on? Let's get moving!" said Casey.

"No, Casey. We don't have time to bring any of you along, eh... no offense master." Donnie said.

"It is quite alright, my son. But where are the others?"

"They're trying to keep up with Tyroth, who's out for blood. If I don't hurry, this rescue mission will be nothing more than a bloodbath!" Closing the bag, Donnie hurried to the elevator that led to their garage.

* * *

"Damn he's fast." Raph complained as the four mutants leaped between the roof tops, trying to keep up with Tyroth.

"What did you expect, bro? He **is** flying." Mikey said.

"Keep going guys." said Leo.

"I hope that Sephie's alright." Mona said, remembering what had happened to herself last year. Pushing away those memories, Mona heard the familiar sound of the Battle-shell closing in on them. She turned her head.

"Look, Donnie's here!" The four mutants quickly made their way down into an alley, so that Donnie could pick them up.

"Taxi!" Mikey shouted as he waved in Donnie to the alley. "Follow that dragon!"

* * *

Sephie awoke with a headache that rivaled the hangover she got when she tried alcohol on her eighteenth birthday. The last thing she remembered was fighting the Foot with her friends, when smoke-grenades were shoot from a helicopter. Then she felt a sting in the back of her neck and everything got very fuzzy followed by darkness. Opening her eyes she found herself in a dimly lit room with various machines and tools that looked like a modern version of Frankenstein's lab. She also noticed that she was trapped in a cage, to small for her to stand up in. And both her wrists and ankles were chained to the wall behind the cage.

Panic started to form and she quickly searched for her weapons but found that the only thing she had left were the clothes that she wore.

"Ah good, you're awake, Monalisa."

Sephie turned her gaze at the voice and saw a man standing at the other end of the room, dressed in a more stylish model of the clothes that the standard Foot-ninja wore, save for the lack of any headwear or mask. The man had black hair in a tight ponytail and an evil smile on his lips.

"Who are you?" Sephie asked defiant.

"You don't remember me? Why, Monalisa, I'm hurt." said the man sarcastically, as he slowly walked closer. "I would have thought that I left a lasting impression, or maybe you were so traumatized that you suffer from amnesia." Hearing this, Sephie put two and two together. She had been told of this man by Mona and the turtles.

"Release me and I'll traumatize you, Arashi!"

"So you do remember me. Excellent. Now let's... Wait. You're not Monalisa."

"No shit Sherlock. Maybe you should get your eyes examined."

"The resemblance is astonishing and you have the same fiery attitude as she, if a bit more cocky. Nonetheless, if you share her features, maybe you share her powers as well."

"I can tell you that I share her disgust of you!"

"Unfortunately, I'm needed elsewhere, so I'll leave you in the hands of my 'partner'. Otherwise, I would have loved to break you." he said and walked to the door.

"You won't be smiling when my mate gets his hands on you."

"Am I supposed to feel threatened?" said Arashi as he turned in the doorway.

"No, you're supposed to be afraid. 'Cause if you hurt me in any way, he will kill you. And no amount of your ninja will be able to stop him."

* * *

Tyroth stood on top of one of several warehouses, his eyes fixed on one in particular that was surrounded by a wire fence.

"Tyroth." he heard a voice say from behind him. Turning around he saw the four turtles and Mona, walking up to him. Leo spoke again.

"What are you doing here?"

"The helicopter entered that building through the roof." he said and pointed at the same warehouse he had looked at when they arrived. "I hope that you're not here to stop me."

"Only partially. You have our word that we'll help you rescue Sephie, but we have to do it stealthy." Leo said.

"I know. It took a great amount of self-control not to break down a door and tear the place apart."

"Trust me, big guy, I know the feeling." Raph said "And while I don't always agree with Leo, he does have a point. Last time something like this happened, I didn't focus and it nearly got us killed."

"Then, what's the plan?" Tyroth asked.

"First, we need to get in undetected. The roof might be our best bet." Leo said "We just have to get there undetected as well. Hmm..." The distance to the warehouse was to far for them to jump and there were bound to be some form of surveillance cameras guarding the perimeter.

"How many can you carry and still be able to fly?" he asked Tyroth.

"I know that I can manage two of you. And since Mona is lighter than any of you, I think I can manage her and two of you."

After a few minutes Tyroth had manged to ferry his friends over to the roof. It didn't take long before Donnie found a hatch that they could enter through, he just needed to check for alarms before opening it. Leo looked down through the opening, it led to a hallway that seemed to run the width of the building. After checking that it was empty, he silently jumped down and signaled the others to follow.

"Okay, were to now?" Mona asked.

"How about that way?" Mikey asked in return and pointed to what would be the center of the short side. Another hallway connected to the one they were in, forming a three-way crossing. On the wall facing the other hallway, hanged two signs. The sing pointing to their right said 'Security' while the one pointing to their left said 'Processing Lab'.

After thinking for a short while, Leo spoke up.

"Here's what we'll do. Donnie, Raph and I will head to the security office while Mona, Mikey and Tyroth go to the lab. We'll try and find out what's going on here while you check the lab for clues of Sephie's whereabouts. Agreed?" Everyone nodded.

* * *

Arriving at the door of the security office, the three turtles readied their weapons.

"Donnie, the lock." Leo whispered and Donnie nodded in response. The purple-masked turtle pulled out a few tools from his bag and started to systematically dismantle the terminal.

"There is a high risk that they already know that we are here, but we mustn't give them time to sound the alarm, so as soon as we go in we have to take out anyone in there fast." Leo said.

"Okay, done." Donnie said. The three turtles moved into position, Leo placing his hand on the handle.

"On three. One. Two. Three!" Pulling the door open the turtles rushed into the office, catching the four Foot-ninja inside completely of guard. Two well placed hits to the head from Donnie's staff knocked out the two ninja closest two the door, while Leo jumped the one sitting at the computer, quickly pulling him away before he managed to touch anything. Kicking the guy in the face, Leo made sure that he wouldn't raise the alarm. Raph caught the last one, grabbing the guy by the head and slammed it into his knee, breaking the nose and knocking the guy unconscious.

"Donnie, the computers are yours. Raph close the door and help me tie these guys up."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the lab, three Foot-scientists were preparing some of the equipment.

"Everything is ready." said one of them.

"Good. Help me sedate the subject and we'll begin procedure immediately."

"What are you going to do to me?" Sephie asked worried.

"If you must know, we're going to drain you of your blood, to begin with." the scientist answered.

"No! I'm not letting you touch me you sick bastards!"

"I'm afraid that you have no choice, freak." said the third man.

Suddenly, the locked door was tugged, and impatient knocks followed.

"Hey, could you open the door in there?" said a male voice from the other side of the door.

"Why do you not use the terminal that you're supposed to?" said the scientist closest to the door

"I tried, but the damn thing ain't working. Can you let me in?"

"Can it wait? We're just about to start working in here." the scientist replied annoyed.

"No, it can't wait. Look , Arashi sent me here to supervise, so if you want to tell him that I couldn't do what **he** ordered, because **you** wouldn't open the door for me, then it's your funeral."

"Fine, give me a minute." the man said and walked over to the door, unlocking it. The door opened, revealing Mikey.

"Thanks, genius!" the orange-masked turtle said, punching out the lights for the stunned scientist. Rushing in over the unconscious man, the three mutants quickly intercepted the last two scientists. Mona snatched a syringe on the way and stabbed one of the two in the arm. The sedative made short work of the man who collapsed and started to snore. The last one desperately tried to loosen the grip that Tyroth had around his neck as he hang a meter above the floor, slowly choking until he fell unconscious due to the lack of air.

"Tyroth! Boy, are you a sight for sore eyes! All of you!" Sephie exclaimed with a happy tone.

After searching the pockets of the scientists, the team found the keys to both the cage and the chains, freeing Sephie and locking up the scientists in the cage instead.

"Are you okay, love?" Tyroth asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired. Now let's get out of here."

"Wait." said Mona. "There's something on this computer here. Looks like research-data of some sort, but it's encrypted. Wonder if I can copy it to an USB."

"Here's one!" Mikey said from the other desk and flung it to her.

"Thanks." Mona said and inserted the USB into the computer "Let's see... yes! It worked! We'll let Donnie take a look at it later." The four mutants quickly left the lab and headed for the security office.

* * *

Inside the office, Donnie sat at a computer and checked the various security cameras, most of which were on the outside of the building. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The three turtles stiffened. Positioning themselves on either side of the door, Leo and Raph drew their weapons and were ready to attack whoever that was on the other side. Using his staff, Donnie managed to open the door.

As the door slowly slid open, they saw that it were their friends that stood on the other side, allowing the turtles to relax, a bit. Praise was given by Sephie for her friends coming to her rescue so fast and she was given her gear again. Donnie returned to the computer and saw something on one of the monitors, zooming in he immediately recognized the man he was looking at.

"Guy! Check this out!" he said. The eyes of Mona and the three remaining turtles narrowed at the sight of the man.

"Arashi!" Mona hissed.

"So that bastard's here." snarled Raph "I say that we take him down now, while he don't have all of his army here."

"I don't think we'll make it to him in time, look were he's heading." Donnie said and zoomed out the view. Arashi was mere meters away from the helicopter, which was starting its engines.

"There's nothing we can do about him now." Leo said as Arashi entered the vehicle.

Mona, wanting to take her mind of the man who had tortured her a year ago, gave Donnie the USB.

"I found something in the lab but it was encrypted, so..."

"You want me to decrypt it. No problem." he said as he inserted it and started typing on the keyboard, chuckling at the thought of using the Foot's own security computers to decrypt their secrets.

"It seems like this is someones personal research-journal. Here's a name, 'Overlord'. Why does that sound familiar?" Donnie asked himself, rubbing his chin.

"Overlord!?" Tyroth and Sephie exclaimed with wide eyes.

"You know who it is?" Leo asked.

"I hope that I'm wrong, but, yes I do know him." Tyroth answered. "Remember when we told you how we became mutants? About the events the forced us down into the sewers?"

"The assassin." Mona answered as she remembered their story. "He was sent by someone with the same name, right?"

"Yeah." Tyroth said. "Overlord was the crimelord that ordered the hit on me after the incident with my crooked boss. We fought to end his reign of crime for almost a year before we finally had what we thought was our final battle against him."

"Yeah, you mentioned that." said Raph "But you never said what happened to him. Casey said that he had heard that Overlord disappeared."

"We fought him in one of his factories that he used for weapon-production." said Sephie "During the battle, some stray shots from his men hit some gas-tanks and they exploded, causing a chain-reaction among the other tanks."

"We barely got out of there in time before the entire place exploded," Tyroth cut in "and the last thing I saw in there was that Overlord was trapped behind a wall of fire. Just before the explosion. The odds of him surviving are next to zero, so I hope that it's just some other guy using the same name. But considering the 'zomborgs', I'm not so sure."

"We know what you mean, dude." Mikey said placing a hand on Tyroth's shoulder "We felt the same way when Shredder 'came back from the dead' the first two times, but after that it became like a routine. Trust me, you'll get used to it."

"Thanks... I think." Tyroth said with a raised eyebrow.

Donnie returned to decrypting the journal and was able to open a few of the entries.

"Ahh!" he screamed as he quickly and violently turned away from the screen. His face was pale and his expression was that of terror mixed with sickness. He fell to his knees sweating and gasping for air.

"Donnie! What is it?" Leo asked worried as he knelt by his brother. Donnie only pointed to the screen. The mutants looked at the screen and saw the entries Donnie had read. Their eyes widened in horror.

* * *

_Entry 4_

_As I suspected, the three cyborgs I sent to deal with the mutants, have been terminated, leaving me with only one left. A minor setback. Thanks to the resources of Arashi I can create more, and I don't have to use old corpses as his ninja are at my disposal so the resulting cyborgs should be superior, if only in the aspect of what remaining organic parts there is. Regardless, I do not expect any of the subjects to survive the procedure, in fact after some calculations, I found that the chance of someone surviving is less than one percent of the chance of wining the highest prize in a lottery. I will therefore classify the procedure as 'fatal'._

_Entry 5_

_Through a fluke accident during the construction of my second cyborg, I discovered a certain combination of chemicals that completely prevents anyone injected with it to loose consciousness, whether it's in the form of sleep or a black-out. It also blocks all forms of sedatives and painkillers that I have tried. In short, the subjects will be completely aware of their surroundings and feel all pain inflicted on their bodies. A most interesting find. I will manufacture more of this mixture for future experiments._

_Entry 6_

_Progress has been good these last five days. I am now in command of a total of twenty cyborgs. I am proud of myself because of my efficiency. Combining the research of the drug I created with the construction of my cyborgs have granted me great insight in just how much pain a man can endure._

_Normally one would loose consciousness when the pain gets unbearable, but thanks to the drug that never happened to my subjects. They had to endure the pain of having their bodies cut open, their organs and many other body parts removed and replaced with cybernetics and machines. _

_I doubt that anyone has ever seen a human die from pain alone before, so in the interest of science I used a slightly different approach in constructing my cyborgs and applied various life-support machines to prolong their lives as much as possible. Most of the subjects didn't last very long, but some lasted surprisingly long. The last one lasted the longest, almost surviving the entire process, even the separation of his head and body. Unfortunately for him I had to disconnect the life-support in order to continue as it was in the way._

_This has been a very enlightening experience that I would love to continue, but I have another project that have to take priority._

_End of log_

* * *

Sephie, Mona and Mikey had to fight really hard not to throw up. Leo, Raph and Tyroth weren't unaffected themselves.

"How can anyone find pleasure in this sort of thing?" Leo asked with anger and disgust. "This 'Overlord' has no respect for the lives of others. We must put a stop to this!" The others nodded in agreement.

**Things are going to get more intense next time, as our heroes will finally confront Overlord. Don't miss the next chapter or you'll regret it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi, and sorry for the rather long wait. Had a nasty writers block, and some personal issues that will continue to consume time for me for a long time, but anyway, on with the show.**

**In the last chapter, our heroes managed to infiltrate the base were Sephie was being held captive. After rescuing her, they learned the horrific truth about the zomborgs and they must make a decision.**

**I own only my OCs and the plot.**

**Chapter 17**

**Decisive Actions**

"Then we all agree," said Leo "Overlord must be stopped. Permanently."

"And while we're at it, we might as well raze this place to the ground!" said Raph.

"I have to agree with you on that, Raph." Donnie commented "Though I'm normally against violence, this place is nothing more than a nightmare factory, filled with abominations. It must be destroyed, together with its contents."

"So... how do we do that?" Mikey asked.

"Explosions work pretty darn well, if you ask me." said Tyroth.

"If they're making those zomborgs here, there must be something that would work. Gas, fuel or even machinery that we might be able to overload." said Sephie.

"Then all we need to do, is to find out what this place holds for us." said Mona "The surveillance system might be of use for that."

"Already on it, sis." said Donnie as he once again started to work his magic on the computers, quickly deleting the entry of Overlord and checking every camera in the entire building. The majority of the building was focused on manufacturing the armor and several other components to the zomborgs, and was patrolled by a few dozen Foot-ninja. As Sephie had suggested, the factory equipment could cause a lot of damage if sabotaged correctly. Adjacent to the main hall were several storage rooms containing the various metals and electronics needed. One of the rooms however contained the zomborgs, who stood in rows of five with four in each.

"That complicates things." said Donnie. "If we start anything in the hall, they'll be on us in no time."

"Why not let Tyroth deal with them?" asked Raph "He did take care of the last three we fought."

"Sure, **I** will deal with twenty killing-machines all alone, while the rest of you fight the ninja. No thanks. I might be hard to kill but I'm not invincible. Two or three, I can handle on my own, but twenty? At least one of them is gonna hit me with one of those energy weapons, and let me tell you, the hurt."

"We can't fight them and the Foot at the same time." said Leo "We must find a way to even the odds."

"It's a good thing that I packed a few things that might help." said Donnie as he opened his bag and pulled out a strange looking shuriken.

"Hey, I remember those!" said Mikey, grabbing the shuriken "We used these against those invisible Foot-ninja when we attacked Shredders base the first time. Ah, the memories."

"Don't get nostalgic on us now, Mikey." said Raph.

"I've been tinkering with these during the last weeks, and I've managed to increase their power. It may not be strong enough to take down a zomborg, but I'm positive that it will stun them long enough for us to finish the job. Thought about it after Sephie fried one with her electrical arrows. Also apart from the weaker armor at the joints, the lenses in their palms seems to be a weak spot, especially if hit when they're charging the blaster."

"Okay, that gives us a fighting chance, but they still outnumber us six to one. We need a strategy to go with the weapons." said Leo.

"Maybe if we could get them to split up, we could take them a few at a time." said Mona.

"Divide and conquer. Sound like a good plan to me." Tyroth commented.

"Then we have to make them separate, but how?" Sephie asked.

"If we can get to the main computer, I'll see if I can't get them moving." said Donnie pulling out a laptop ans USB from his bag. "I have, with some help from Hacker, created a few viruses. One will delete as much data as possible, I've dubbed it 'Raph', and the other will cause several malfunctions in all manner of equipment connected to the network, I call that one 'Mikey'."

"Hey!" Mikey protested.

"So when 'Mikey' starts causing trouble, they will most likely investigate, splitting up to cover the most ground." said Leo "If the zomborgs follow suit, we should be able to take them out. And if we spread out, they will have a harder time to find out how many there is once we start attacking."

Leo paused for a while, thinking about how to divide the group the best.

"Okay, Mikey, you're with me. Sephie, you're with Donnie. And Raph, you're with Mona. Tyroth, you think you can manage on your own?"

"Yes."

"Then let's find the main computer." said Mona.

* * *

Donnie, Raph, Mona and Sephie teamed up as they walked through the corridors to the command-center, avoiding or neutralizing any Foot-members on the way. They took great care in being stealthy around the room where the personnel that were off duty resided. The way to the command-center was fairly straightforward, even though it seemed to go through the entire building.

Eventually they arrived at the last corner, where they stopped. Mona pressed herself against the wall, using one of her fans as a mirror to look around the corner. She saw the reflection of two Foot-ninja guarding the door, about five meters from the corner. Using hand-signs to explain the situation, Mona stepped away from the corner, allowing Sephie to take her place. After checking the corridor with her own dagger, Sephie drew her bow and two ordinary arrows. Closing her eyes, she took a few deep breathes as she listened for the two men. Quickly she turned around the corner and released the arrows. The two ninja barely had time to notice Sephie before their throats were pierced by the arrows and they fell dead to the floor.

Donnie hurried over to the door ans started working his magic on the terminal, it didn't take very long before the door was unlocked and he opened it for his friends. Raph and Mona rushed in and attacked the two closest of the six ninja. Sephie and Donnie followed the two lovers into the room, bow in hand.

Raph punched his foe in the stomach, following up with an elbow in the back of the neck, when the man bent forward in pain, and ending the fight by stabbing him in the back with the sais.

Mona kicked her opponent on the side of his left knee, causing him to loose his balance. Whipping him across his chest with her tail, he fell backwards onto a chair. Mona quickly cut his throat with her fans, ending his life.

Sephie had her sight set on the ninja in the back of the room, rapidly shooting the three in quick succession, fatally wounding or killing them as the arrows embedded themselves in their chests.

The last ninja turned to the console to trigger the alarm, but a quick swipe of Donnie's staff knocked the man of his feet, hitting himself unconscious as he landed on the floor head first.

Raph and Mona went over the shot men and eased the suffering of the two that still lived, even though they most likely didn't deserve any pity or mercy. Meanwhile Sephie closed the door and Donnie started working on the main computer.

"We're in luck!" he said "Everything in this building, aside from one room, gets its power from the same generators, which is controlled from this computer. So once I upload 'Mikey', power will fluctuate almost everywhere. And it seems that all of their research-data, and I use the term reluctantly, is stored in this network, none of the logs indicate that it has been sent somewhere or copied, aside from when you copied it, Mona. My other virus will make short work of this."

It didn't take very long before the memory banks had been completely wiped by the 'Raph'-virus, after Donnie had uploaded it. He then started uploading the 'Mikey'-virus.

"Okay, in about two minutes every piece of machinery will go haywire, it will last for five, maybe ten minutes, so we'll have to make the most of it." said Donnie as the four mutants left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leo, Mikey and Tyroth observed the ninja from the shadows as they patrolled the hall. All of the sudden, the lights started to turn on and off at random and the machines acted up. The ninja were surprised by the large scale malfunctions and tried to contact the command-center, but as nobody responded they realized that something wasn't quite right.

"It must be the turtles! They must be here to rescue the lizard." said one.

"Get the others, the turtles mustn't succeed." said another one as most of the ninja started searching for the intruders. Two ninja ran over to one of the rooms and opened the doors by hand, releasing the zomborgs within. They were activated and joined the Foot-ninja in the search-parties.

* * *

A group of two ninja and one zomborg walked along the rows of machines, when a large red fist struck out from the side, hitting the first ninja on the cheek so hard that he was thrown into the second ninja. Both collided with the large machine the other side. The zomborg prepared to attack the intruder, but was unable to defend itself as a large dragon-like figure dashed out from the side with a sword in hand. The lights flickered, the blade was swung, a metallic clang could be heard when the armored head of the zomborg hit the concrete floor, followed by another larger clang of the body.

* * *

Another search-party investigated one of the northern corners, a swishing sound quickly closed in on them. Small pointed objects struck the two zomborgs, a crackling noise filled the surrounding air as electricity shot through the metal bodies. The two ninja instantly turned to the shocked zomborgs, but they were stopped by the impacts of hard cylindrical objects to the back of their heads. A green figure leaped through the air, landing between the zomborgs, delivering several slashes to the necks and following up with a strong kick, separating the head from the body of one. The same figure that knocked out the ninja, also delivered a kick to the other zomborg, replicating the results.

* * *

A lone zomborg detected a small beeping from one of the press brakes that folded the steel for the armor. The press wasn't supposed to beep. It approached the press and located the source of the beeping, a small device attached to the front of the still active machine. Just before it picked up the device, a silver tipped arrow struck the back and large amounts of electricity overloaded the circuits. A whack of a staff pushed the zomborg into the press headfirst. The press complained slightly as it crushed the the head of the unsuspecting zomborg.

* * *

"What was that?" asked a ninja upon hearing the distant sound of metal encased bone and flesh being crushed. The group consisting of three ninja and one zomborg started walking towards the general direction of the sound, however, they didn't get very far before they were ambushed. Leaping out of the shadows of the machinery, a female humanoid lizard cut down one of the ninja with bladed fans and quickly moving to the next, elegantly like if she was dancing. The second ninja had no time to admire the graceful movements, as the sharp weapons she wielded cut his throat, ending his life. Raising its arm, the zomborg readied its blaster to fire at the lizard lady, but it detected other movement from the right side. A second mutant lunged at the zomborg, with two dagger like weapons drawn that impaled the visor and the brain behind, effectively killing it. The last ninja stood now alone, with his katana drawn, shocked by how easy the rest of his group had been eliminated. A swift kick to the head from the lizard lady caught the man off guard and knocked him out cold.

* * *

As sudden as the problems had started, all machines calmed down and the lights returned to their regular continuous shine. The remaining Foot-ninja and zomborgs gathered at the center of the hall to report. After a while, it became apparent that some of the groups would not return. A quick headcount, indicated that seven of the twenty-five ninja were missing, as were five of the twenty zomborgs.

An explosion interrupted the ninja and one of the zomborgs fell to the floor with a smoldering stump for a head. Looking around to find the source of the attack, the ninja were met by a charging group of mutants. The zomborgs opened fire at the group, caring little if any for the unfortunate ninja that happened to be in the line of fire. Three Foot-ninja died from friendly fire, but the mutants only flickered and disappeared.

"Holograms?" said one ninja. The damaged remains of some sort of projector lied on the floor, confirming the thought of holograms. "We have been tricked, be on your guard!" the ninja shouted. That warning proved to be a good choice, as several shurikens were thrown from every direction. The alert ninja deftly dodged them but the heavy zomborgs did not. While the semi-mechanical men were struggling against the electrical surges from the shurikens, a large winged figure leaped into the air and landed in the middle of the stunned group. Swinging his sword a full revolution, Tyroth caused massive damage as the blade severed the heads of several zomborgs and cut deep gashes in the torsos of even more. All in all, a total of eight zomborgs fell, slightly more than half of the ones that remained.

The rest of the mutants then attacked from all around, most of them focusing on the ninja while Leo and Raph moved to help Tyroth with the remaining zomborgs. The two brothers worked together very effectively, when Leo distracted a foe, Raph moved in and killed it and whenever Raph got the attention of someone, Leo made quick work of them. Together with Tyroth, it didn't take long before all but one of the zomborgs lied on the floor.

Meanwhile, the others tangled with the ninja. Donnie and Mikey, who had blunt weapons, focused on incapacitating their foes by disarming or hitting their weak spots. Mona and Sephie nearly danced through the hostile ninja, cutting them down with daggers and fans. Even though the Foot-ninja were prepared for an attack, they didn't stand much of chance against the mutants who almost ferociously guarded each others backs.

Tyroth delivered an overhead slash at the final zomborg, almost cutting it in half.

"That's the last of them." he said pulling out his sword from its victim.

"Good, then we can get to work at blowing this place up." said Leo.

"About time." said Mona "This place gives me the creeps."

"Well, I'm so sorry that you feel that way, mutant." said a disembodied voice.

"Overlord!" snarled Tyroth.

"It's coming from the internal loudspeakers." said Donnie.

"Surprised that I'm alive, Tyroth? You and Sephie ruined everything for me back in the days, and now you're back doing it all over again. Not only that but you've found allies, mutant ones at that, but as you might have guessed, so have I."

"The Foot." said Leo.

"You are so right, my mutated terrapin. I approached mister Izo with a business proposal. I get the resources I need to rebuild what I've lost and in return I help him eradicate the five mutants that have plagued him for quite some time."

"But how did you survive? Your entire factory went up in flames, with you in it." asked Sephie.

"I barely did. Luckily, I had a few loyal scientists that salvaged my charred body and rebuilt it with cybernetics. It took a few weeks, but here I am, large as life and just as malicious. And now, it's time for you to pay for all the suffering that I had to endure because of you."

"Suffering?!" yelled Tyroth "You know nothing about suffering! You have made several thousands suffer only so that you could make a profit or rise among the other crimelords!" His sudden outburst surprised his fellow mutants, but they understood his anger.

"And what did I ever do to you? You and your lizard friend attacked my operations first."

"Remember the assassin you sent after a few kids a year ago? The one that decided that it was a good idea to lob a grenade at them in the sewers of Chicago. He failed. We survived. Do you have any idea how much pain and suffering **our **families had to endure when they were told that we were murdered?! How much **we** had to endure ourselves because we may never be able to meet them again?!"

"You were those kids? How is that possible?"

"It doesn't matter. Enough of this. Show yourself!"

"Very well, I shall."

A pair of large doors, leading to the only room that had its own generators, started to open at the other side of the hall. The seven mutants turned to the doors and stood ready to counter whatever came from within.

"It is rather ironic, how I made you what you are today, into my nemesis. And how **you** have made me what **I** am today." said Overlord from within the dark room, still as if he spoke through loudspeakers. "You made me into your executioner."

Out into the light stepped a five meter tall version of the zomborgs, but heavily armed. Each shoulder carried a rocket-pod, a large chain-gun was attached to the left arm while the right arm had a futuristic looking cannon with a red prism that could be sighted in the barrel.

An evil laughter was heard from the large cyborg as the mutants gasped in horror of the enemy before them.

**Not much to say at this point, I'm almost done with this fic. Don't miss the next and final chapter of Mutant Vigilantes, or you'll miss the best showdown I have ever written.**


	18. Chapter 18

**In the previous chapter, the heroes set out to destroy the zomborg factory. And after fighting a large group of both zomborg and Foot-ninja, our heroes no stand face to face with Overlord himself, and he have made some upgrades to himself. **

**Now comes the final battle and chapter.**

**I own only my OC's and plots.**

**Chapter 18**

**A Warriors Sacrifice**

The seven mutants threw themselves behind the machines of the hall as they avoided an energy blast shot from Overlord.

"Aw man, it's like fighting Stockman for the first time all over again." said Mikey.

"See it from the bright side. At least Overlord is smaller, and only have two arms." said Donnie.

"And we're twice as many this time." said Leo "Work together and be careful. Let's do this!"

"Finally!" shouted Tyroth as he rushed out of cover towards Overlord, sidestepping the energy blasts and delivering a full-body tackle to the stomach of the cyborg, forcing it to take a step backwards in order to keep its balance. Overlord counterattacked by swinging his left arm at Tyroth, who barely managed to dodge it.

The other mutants broke cover and surrounded the mech, attacking the joints whenever they got the chance, all while Overlord swiped at them and fired his energy cannon. Leo dove between the legs and slashed at the knees, while Raph, Mona and Sephie assaulted the elbows by jumping at them. Donnie and Mikey knocked the arms of course, by hitting them with both their weapons and feet, so that Overlord had a harder time to actually hit anyone. But despite that they managed to strike the joints several times, there was no sign of real damage.

* * *

The chaingun on Overlords left arm started to rev up, and started spewing bullets at the mutants around him. The mutants quickly broke off their attacks and dove for cover as the bullets dug small holes in the concrete floor and ripped some of the machines to pieces.

Once the gun stopped firing, the turtles and Mona jumped out of cover and threw a lot of electro-shurikens at the large mech, Sephie followed by firing three electro-arrows. All projectiles hit their target and the electricity surged all over the metal plating. As soon as the electricity was unleashed, two small hatches on the sides of the upper arms opened and two small tesla coils emerged. They absorbed every last volt from the projectiles, leaving the mech unharmed with the coils sparking with electricity.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Mikey shouted. The coils started sparking more violently and a lightning-bolt shot from one of them, barely missing the mutants. "And that's just plain unfair!" Mikey shouted from behind his newly acquired cover. Overlord once again revved up the chaingun and unleashed a barrage of bullets together with several lightning-bolts and energy-blasts, as well as a few rockets, not really caring if he had any of the mutants in his aim. Machines and support-pillars were destroyed and the mutants got several cuts and bruises from the flying debris.

* * *

Tyroth and Sephie exchanged looks and nodded to each other. Using one of the sill unharmed machines as a stepping stone, Tyroth jumped at Overlord, reaching a height of seven meters thanks to the extra height of the machine. With his sword over his head, he prepared to bring down all might he could muster on the head of the mech. Seeing this, Overlord started raising his right arm to shoot Tyroth before the dragon would get a chance to strike. Two arrows struck the mech's visor, exploding, causing Overlord to stagger and missing his chance to shoot.

The blade hit the head and the air vibrated of the impact as sparks flew. However, Overlord managed to punch Tyroth in the side of the chest, sending him flying to the side hitting the wall, very hard. Terrified, Sephie looked at her downed mate and were relieved to see that he started to get up again, but he was injured and dizzy from the impact as well as the punch and could only manage to pull himself onto one foot by using his sword as support with his right hand.

"A worthy effort, but ultimately futile." Overlord taunted as he walked closer to Tyroth. His armor showed very little signs of damage, despite the onslaught. "I studied the damage you inflicted on my cyborgs and designed this new body to counter those specific weaknesses. You and your whore have been a thorn in my side for far too long, Tyroth, and now it ends." Overlord quickly turned around and unleashed yet another barrage from his chaingun at the mutants, forcing them to once again take cover behind whatever they could. Tyroth had hit his head harder than he thought and on the border of unconsciousness, barely aware of his surrounding, but through a great deal of willpower did he manage focus on the large figure in front of him. It was Overlord, pulling back his right arm, ready to deliver the final blow.

As the metal fist came closer, the world seemed to move in slow-motion around Tyroth, still refusing to give up even though he probably had no chance to survive. If he only could muster enough strength to get to safety, he would be able to recover from his injuries and fight back, even if he'd only postpone his own death. Unwillingly, Tyroth closed his eyes.

* * *

An image flashed before his closed eyes, the red star-like sphere he found in his own mind, pulsating stronger than before.

* * *

Overlord's punch came to a dead halt when Tyroth caught it with his left hand. His friends were shocked by the sudden turn of events as well as his new-found strength, but the one that was the most shocked was Overlord himself. He knew that Tyroth couldn't stop such a powerful punch, let alone do it unharmed. The bones in his arm should have snapped by the force, but they didn't.

Tyroth opened his eyes, glowing red with some form of energy, he then pushed away Overlord's arm so hard that the mech almost fell over. Overlord quickly regained his balance and looked at his nemesis, who got back up on both feet. His entire body had a faint red glow, which moved almost like fire. He raised his sword, which was encased in the same red glow, and slashed at Overlord. Even though the blade itself didn't reach its target, the energy acted as an extension and left a surprisingly deep cut in the armor.

"This is the end of the line Overlord." said Tyroth with a voice of authority, as Overlord examined the cut across his metal chest in disbelief. Tyroth then turned his gaze at his mutant friends.

"You'd better take cover." he said "This is going to get messy."

"What the shell is going on?" Leo asked.

"I-I-I-I don't know." stuttered Donnie "Some form of energy manipulation, maybe?"

"But how?" Sephie asked, concerned about her mate.

"I'm not sure. Inherent ability or maybe magic. Your guess is as good as mine." Donnie answered.

"Magic?" Mikey asked.

"We've seen stranger things than magic before." said Raph. He was about to say something more but was interrupted by Tyroth's glare. "Right, cover."

* * *

The six mutants quickly hid behind some of the machines that were furthest away from their friend; surprisingly enough there were still undamaged equipment in the hall. They were ready to move at a moment's notice should they need to help Tyroth or evade the attacks of Overlord, the latter was the most probable situation.

Tyroth and Overlord stared at each other for a moment. The mech made the first move, firing the energy cannon. Tyroth dodged it as he dashed towards the cyborg. As the distance between them decreased, Overlord started to rev up his chain-gun. A quick slash from Tyroth's sword sent a crescent-shaped energy-wave at said gun, cutting straight through the attachments. The chain-gun fell to the floor, the barrels still spinning but slowing down.

Overlord threw a punch at Tyroth, forcing him to jump backwards. As soon as Tyroth had landed, Overlord unleashed the majority of his rockets. With a mighty two-handed swing, Tyroth countered with a large energy-wave. The result was a large explosion as the two attacks collided, with a few of the rockets surviving and being thrown all over the hall, causing more damage. Overlord followed up with several blasts from his remaining cannon, and Tyroth used his sword to strike away the blasts to protect himself.

"This place can't take much more of this. It's going to collapse!" said Leo "We need to get out of here!"

An energy-blast flew towards Tyroth, who used the energy around his blade to trap the blast. He spun around and released the combined energy at Overlord, who barley dodged it. The blast struck a heavy-duty power cord, sending a powerful surge through the power grid.

"That's bad!" exclaimed Donnie "That blast might overload the generators. If that happens, the whole place can explode!"

Hearing this, Tyroth shouted to his friends.

"Get out of here while you still can! I'll deal with this fiend!"

"But what about you?" Sephie asked.

"I'll be fine, now go!" he shouted while dodging yet another blast.

"But..."

"**GO!**"

"Come on, Sephie." said Leo as he grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her away from the battle.

Looking at her mate, she silently formed the words 'I love you'. Tyroth saw this and managed to word 'I love you too'.

* * *

As soon as Tyroth saw that his friends had managed to get outside, he focused completely on the fight with Overlord. Both of them determined to finish the other one, and none of them were backing down. But the battle had gone on for a long time and both were tiring. The mysterious energy that Tyroth used started to falter, while Overlord's own supply of fuel was almost gone. As the building started crumbling around them, the damage had taken its toll on the building, they knew that one way or the other, this ends now.

Managing to channel as much energy as he could muster into his sword, Tyroth charged towards his foe. Overlord started charging his energy-cannon to its breaking point, ready to unleash it all at his nemesis.

As Tyroth neared Overlord, he jumped with his sword raised above his head, in response; Overlord raised his cannon to keep his aim at Tyroth. The blade was swung, the blast was fired, the two forces collided as the sword cut into the barrel of the cannon.

* * *

Outside, any eventual Foot-ninja had already fled and the six mutants had just cleared the wire fence through a large hole Leo had cut with his katana, when an explosion was heard from the Foot-base. Several more followed and fires started to burn as leaked chemicals were ignited. As the mutants watched and prayed that their friend would make it out, a final explosion caused the entire building to collapse.

"**NOO!**" Sephie cried as she ran back towards the now ruined building, tears forming in her eyes.

"Sephie! Wait!" Donnie called, but she didn't listen. All she thought about was to save her beloved. She ran over the still hot debris, the last explosion had extinguished most of the fires. Falling to her knees, she started to dig away as much debris as possible, not caring that she burned her hands, knees and feet, while the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You can't be dead, you can't! You promised that you'd be fine!" she said. The turtles and Mona hurried over, to try and comfort poor Sephie. Then she uncovered something. Tyroth's sword, broken in two.

"No..." she said as she picked up the broken blade. The others saw this and came to a sad realization.

"He didn't make it..." said Leo. Tears started to form in everyone's eyes. "He gave his life to stop a monster and to save us."

"It can't be true..." the youngest turtle said in disbelief. Sirens could be heard, moving closer to the ruin.

"We must leave." Leo said reluctantly. The mutants helped Sephie back to the battle-shell, which was parked not far away. Then they left.

* * *

Nobody spoke on the way back to the garage. Sephie held the two pieces of Tyroth's sword close to her, wishing that it was all a bad dream. Mona watched over Sephie, so she wouldn't accidentally cut herself on the sharp remains.

Once back in the garage, they parked the battle-shell and took the hidden elevator down to the lair. There, they were greeted by Splinter, April and Casey.

"Ah, good. You have rescued Sephie. I am so proud of you, my children." Splinter said, then he noticed that they were only six. "Wait, where is Tyroth?" he asked concerned.

Nobody said anything, but the look on their faces confirmed what the old rat feared. He lowered his head with a sad expression, which told April and Casey why Tyroth wasn't with them.

"He's gone?" April asked cautiously to which she received a weak nod from Leo.

"He can't be dead." said Casey "He's indestructible." April and Casey then saw the broken sword in Sephie's arms, and tears formed in their eyes as well.

"It is a sad fact of a ninja's life. Of any warrior's life" Splinter said "Sometimes, not everyone makes it back home."

* * *

After a short story about what had happened during the rescue, Splinter said a prayer for their fallen comrade.

"He lived a warrior, and died a hero. May his honorable soul join those who gave their lives to protect others before him, and may he find peace."

The group spent several minutes in silence to honor their friend. But the silence was interrupted when the entrance to the lair opened. They all turned to the door and couldn't believe what they saw. Limping through the entrance, was Tyroth, alive. Battered, bruised and wet but still alive.

Sephie immediately ran over to him and threw herself into his arms, causing him to fall flat on his back. She hugged him so hard that it seemed as if it would be impossible to separate the two. Her tears of sorrow and pain had been replaced by tears of happiness and love.

"Please be careful." he said a bit weakly "My... well, my body hurts."

There was a large amount of chatter in the air as the rest of the group rushed over to Tyroth and Sephie.

"You're alive!" "Way to go!" "How did you survive?" "Thank goodness!" "I told you that he was indestructible!"

"Please, give him some room to breathe." said Splinter as the younger ones swarmed Tyroth. Once he had some room, Tyroth got back up on his feet. All of a sudden, Sephie punched him hard on his arm.

"Ouch!"

"That's for making me think that you were dead!"

"I guess that I deserved that."

"Not to interrupt the reunion," Leo started "but how did you survive? And what happened to Overlord?"

"With determination, an accelerated healing rate and an astronomical amount of luck." Tyroth said. "And Overlord is dead; I saw when he was torn to pieces when his body exploded. During the following explosions, the floor caved in and I fell into the sewers. To make matters worse, I was swept away by a flood, possibly caused by last explosion. I woke up, what, five minutes ago, not too far away from here. I think you can guess how I got here."

"Yeah, that takes a lot of luck," said Donnie "but I think that you need a medical checkup."

"Sounds as a good idea. I'm sore all over, probably have fractured bones here and there, one of my wings are dislocated. On top of that I have a very annoying ringing in my ears, my sight is a bit fuzzy and I think I might have a concussion."

"Then we better get you to bed." Donnie said "Mikey, give me hand."

"Sure thing, Donnie."

* * *

Later at the Foot's headquarter.

"So, everything was destroyed?" Arashi asked "And Overlord was killed as well?"

"Yes, sir." answered the Foot-ninja that stood before him.

"What about the turtles and their friends?"

"All except the dragon managed to escape, he was still inside the factory when it exploded. I doubt that he survived."

Arashi would have smiled at this news, but he had learned that when it comes to these mutants, you can not be certain of their death unless you personally executed them.

"Hmm, I see. Once things have calmed down, I want that pile of rubble searched for anything we can use. Now, leave me."

"Yes, sir." the ninja said and left the throne-room.

"Good riddance, Overlord." Arashi said for himself "You cost me more that it was worth. Still, if we can salvage your weapons, we might have the edge we need to deal with the mutant ourselves."

He smirked.

"I promise you master, that when we free you from your frozen prison, I will personally present you with the severed head of at least one of the turtles."

* * *

Meanwhile, at an unknown location, a dark figure stood and looked at an image in a ring of green flames. An image of a world colored mostly blue and green. The figure grinned, revealing a set of sharp teeth.

"Soon. Very soon." the figure said with an inhuman voice.

* * *

To be continued...?

**And with that we end the story that is 'Mutant Vigilantes'. I hope that you all have had just as good of a time reading it as I have had writing it. There may be more stories in the future, hence the cliffhanger, but don't hold your breath.**

**By the way, love how my spell check-program through out this fic has suggested that 'Arashi' should be replaced by 'crashing' and 'thrashing'.**

**To finish things of, I would like to thank Bloodrayne666 for her support and the loan of her Monalisa.**

**Be seeing you.**

**This is TyrothDarkstorm signing off.**


End file.
